


Reagan's Daughter.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Reagan finds out about a daughter she never knew she had. Will she be able raise her with the woman she loves or will her other mother come in to try and keep that from happening.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kristina Davis/Ares (John Wick), Morgan Corinthos/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Santino D'Antonio/Original Male Characters, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 37
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot i hope you enjoy it. And i really hope you guys love the name i gave Reagan's daughter in this.

Six months ago. 

(About six months ago Reagan found out she had a daughter that her ex never told her about until one day when the Crows along with Batwoman had been working on a case 

that involved kids being taken from their birth parents and were being sold on the black market and very much like Oliver was Reagan was shocked to learn she had 

daughter and did everything she could to try and help them find her but Kate told her that the Crows and Batwoman would stop at nothing to try and find her and when 

the day came for them raid a warehouse just outside of the Crows district Batwoman was able to go in with the help of Sophie Julia and Mark along with Oliver and the 

other heroes as they all rushed in they were able to take down all of the black market sellers as they got to where they believed they were holding the kids Mark and 

Sophie headed down first to make sure no one was there they walk in the rest of the way as they got to the end of the hallway they found a cell with a little girl who 

was close to three or four years old.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks into the cell and sees her there.)

Sophie: Commander we've got a child down here.  
Jacob: Where?  
Mark: Cage all the way down the hallway on your right.  
Jacob: Batwoman!  
Batwoman: On it.

(She rushed off towards them as she gets there Mark and Sophie move out of her way and she cuts the lock and then pulls the door open so that Mark and Sophie can walk 

in but he sees her cower into a corner. And stops Sophie.)

Mark: Let her do it.  
Batwoman: Me?  
Mark: Given how her face lit up the minute she saw you.

(Kate smiles at him as she walks into the cage and over to the little girl.)

Batwoman: I would back up.

(Both Mark and Sophie back so that Kate can get to the little girl as she gets to her she kneels down in front of her as she's talking to her Mark and Sophie keep an 

eye out that is until Kate's able to pick the little up and rushes out of the cell with her. As she walks out both Mark and Sophie rush back up to the main floor right 

behind Batwoman as they walk out they keep another eye for anyone when they don't see anyone they rush out of the building with her. As they walk out Batwoman walks 

over to the medics with the little girl in her arms as Mark and Sophie walk up to Oliver and Reagan.)

Mark: I found her down in the basement locked up in a cage.  
Reagan: She okay?  
Mark: She's seem fine. But given how she lit up the minute she saw Kate.  
Oliver: Don't say it.  
Mark: Oh come on please Ollie it's so much fun.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: That little girl is a big fan of Batwoman.

(Oliver looks at him and then looks off as his sister and Sophie start laughing at his face.)

Oliver: What come on. No fair.

(They continue to laugh as Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Batwoman: Hey.  
Mark: How is she?

(She looks at him.)

Batwoman: Scared. Not really knowing what's going on.  
Mark: She give you a name?  
Batwoman: No. She's barely said anything since we brought her out of there.  
Mark: How does she feel about being recused by Batwoman?

(Oliver looks at him as Reagan and Sophie start laughing again which then makes Kate very smug.)

Batwoman: Oh she's over the moon.  
Mark: Atta girl.

(He claps hands with her then he turns and walks off laughing as he walks by Julia and Jacob their both trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yeah Oliver's gonna kill me.  
Julia: He does he's gonna have a lot to answer to from your boyfriend.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(She laughs at him as they walk off again. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters their all there waiting for news on the little girl that they brought in after 

bringing her in Kate came to Crow in order to check up on the little girl. As she's talking with Mary about the little girl and getting an update on her as their 

talking Reagan walks by and smiles at her then walks off. Shortly after the Crows along with the Heroes found the little girl Reagan's ex showed up in Gotham wanting 

to take her back and when she came back she brought a lawyer with her. A Lawyer named Martin Gray Mark knowing the Lawyer all to well called up Diane to come and 

handle Reagan's case before Olivia tried anything. Shortly after arriving Mark handed her the little girls file and she looked it over and asked Reagan questions who 

answered the best way she could given she didn't know much about the little girl.)

Diane: She got a name?  
Mark: She hasn't really talked to anyone but.  
Martin: But what?  
Mark: She hasn't said much of anything since we brought her here. And when she does talk Batwoman's around.

(Diane looks at him.)

Mark: She's a big Batwoman fan.  
Michael: How does Oliver feel about that?  
Mark: A little offended. Given how she's his niece.  
Michael: How is Batwoman handling it?  
Mark: She's smug as hell.

(They start laughing then calm down. Through out the custody hearing the judge heard testimony from everyone on Reagan's side of the courtroom from friends to family 

and due to how good Martin is Diane agreed to have an extra lawyer brought in to help her out with Reagan's case and given the connections that both Mark and Reagan 

have due to their both of their families including Kate's not to mention Mark's connections to Santino and his lawyers shortly before Reagan found out about her's and 

Olivia's child Mark had found out that Santino and some of his men were alive and living in Gotham after finding out he went to see him and did the one thing he told 

himself that he would do if ever saw the man again and told him how he felt about him and they've been together ever since and to this day their still missing the one 

person they have yet to stop thinking about and it's the one person Reagan wanted to be with before she met and feel in love with Kate if she gets granted full custody 

of her daughter she plans to name her after her in memory of the woman she lost and wished she still had with her. All of that is leading to the day that Reagan and 

Kate were told that Reagan had won full custody of her's and Olivia's daughter. Just before the case was dismissed the judge looked at her and asked what she'd like to 

name her child given they didn't know her name or if she even had one.)

Judge: Ms. Queen!  
Reagan: I'd like to name my daughter after a very close friend of mine and my friends back there.

(Mark and Santino look at her.)

Judge: Okay. What's the name so i can put her name onto the paperwork.  
Reagan: Ares!

(Mark looks at her in shock along with.)

Judge: I need a full name.  
Reagan: Right. Ares Ginna Queen.

(He nods his head at her as he writes down the name once it's written down he smiles at her as he dismisses the case Mark quickly jumps over the railing and over to 

Reagan who quickly grabs him into a hug trying to keep from losing it. Just bringing up her name to winning custody of her daughter.)

Reagan: Think she'd be mad at me?  
Mark: No. In fact i think she'd be happy you named her after her.  
Reagan: Santino!

(He smiles at her.)

Santino: Mark's right Ares would be honored.

(She nods her head at him as she remains in Mark's arms that is until Oliver walks into the courtroom and over to his sister who quickly hugs her brother who smiles at 

her.)

Mark: Ares!

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Mark walks back over to the door leading out of the front of the courtroom and walks back over to Santino.)

Mark: You are right?  
Santino: Yeah. It's just i didn't think still hearing my sister and Ares names would still hit so hard.  
Mark: You realize?  
Santino: Yeah i know. But i didn't hire him to kill Ares.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Santino: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. You know she'd give me hell for finally telling you.  
Santino: I wouldn't of put it past her.  
Mark: We all miss her babe.  
Santino: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Only if you're buying.  
Mark: I know the best place to go and have one of the best burgers in all of Gotham.  
Santino: Where?  
Mark: You'll see.

(He laughs at him. As Mark say's something in his ear getting him to laugh as they walk off Olivia watches them walk off talking and joking around. Later over at the 

diner Reagan's there with her friends talking and joking around as Mark walks into the diner holding Reagan's little girl as he gets to them Kate looks up and smiles 

at him as he reaches Reagan.)

Mark: Hey Reagan.

(She turns and looks at him then stands up as she walks over to him and takes her daughter from him once she has her she looks at her and then looks over at Kate whose 

smiling at her then gets up and walks over to her as Mark claps hands with Marco making him laugh.)

Marco: Ares would of loved that little girl.  
Mark: She would of. Just makes you wonder what the hell Olivia was thinking selling her.  
Marco: Honestly she didn't care.  
Mark: Yeah. At least Nelle gave Wylie to Brad and Lucas.

(Marco looks at him.)

Mark: I'm not saying she's a damn saint i'm just saying at least she didn't sell him on the black market.  
Marco: True. Makes you wonder why she did it?  
Mark: I don't know. And at the moment i really don't care. She's back with her mother that's all that matters.  
Marco: Yeah. But you realize.  
Mark: I do realize that and if she starts up with the harassing i know who to call in.  
Marco: Yup.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as they go back to spending time with Reagan and her little girl whose grown very attached to Kate within just the few seconds of being 

near her almost like she knows who Kate is. Over the next several weeks since finding out about Ares being her daughter and getting fully custody of her Olivia has 

been trying to get in to see her but due to Mark and Reagan's friends for Port Charles Olivia's finding it very hard to go get anywhere near her. As she continues to 

try and see her Jason and Marco finally stepped in and told her that if she didn't back off they were going to have her arrested. But she wouldn't let up until Jacob 

had finally had enough and sent both Julia and Sophie after her and arrested her for harassing Kate's family and when they arrested her she called in her lawyer who 

showed up to get them to release her. As he tried to get the Crows to let Olivia go Mark showed up with Diane and Jason who had come down with her.)

Diane: You realize they wouldn't of arrested your client if she had done what the judge told her to do.  
Martin: I get that.  
Mark: Are you and Olivia such sore losers that you're willing to do anything you can to try discredit my friends.  
Martin: Their hardly around?  
Mark: Kate Kane runs her own real estate company and she's not at home Reagan is. And when Reagan isn't home Kate is so if ask me their more reliable then Olivia will 

ever be.

(He looks at him in shock.)

Jason: Damn.  
Mark: At least Ares won't have to worry about Reagan and Kate selling her on the black Market to get raid of her.  
Martin: Isn't she?  
Mark: Ares was one hell of a friend who was killed by John Wick yes. But she died doing what she was being paid to do. She risked her life everyday trying to make sure 

that her boss remained alive. And if you have a problem with that. Then take it somewhere my friends don't have to continue to listen to Olivia say she wants a child 

she never actually wanted.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: See i remember the work you did for Nelle Benson and how easy she found it to give up Wylie to Lucas and his husband Brad. But the one thing i didn't like was 

that she made Michael's wife think that Wylie was her's instead of telling the truth. So if you ask me although Nelle didn't sell her son on the black market she did 

make Willow's life hell. When it comes around to mother's. Willow is a better mother to Wylie then Nelle ever will be. very much like my bosses daughter will always be 

the better second parent to Ares then Olivia ever will be.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Jason and Diane look off trying to keep from laughing.)

Martin: I.  
Mark: Mr. Gray you can either walk out of that door of your own free will or i can have my friends file a complaint with your law firm and tell them that one of their 

lawyers is harassing his clients ex. And i really don't think you want to be fired now do you?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Or he can just call security and they can force you to leave.  
Martin: Look she just wants to her.  
Reagan: Any parental rights Olivia had. She gave up the minute she gave our child up and sold her on the blackmarket.

(He turns and looks at her. To see her there with her brother sister and mother.)

Moira: If i were you Mr. Gray very much like my kids friend there said. Take your client and get the hell out of Gotham and if we ever see you or her again we can 

promise you we will make Olivia's life a living hell. Given who both Mark and Reagan know.  
Martin: That a threat?  
Mark: You want it to be?

(He looks at him and then looks around at everyone in the room.)

Mark: I would really take your client and get the hell out of Gotham and stay gone. Because i can honestly tell you if she ever steps foot back into Gotham no one and 

i mean no one will stop me from putting her into the ground. Not even the Bat.

(He grabs up his things and leaves the office. As he leaves Mark looks around at everyone then turns and leaves the office as he leaves Kate watches him leave.)

Kate: I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Reagan: Let him be lone. If there's one thing i know about him is that he shuts himself off the minute Ares gets brought up.  
Kate: What was his relationship to Ares?  
Reagan: She was his bestfriend and to this day he still wants to kill Wick for killing her.  
Kate: So.  
Reagan: Kate I had never seen that look in Mark's eyes.  
Kate: What?  
Jason: It took Sam talking him down in order to get him to let John go.  
Reagan: Mark had so much hate in his eyes that if it hadn't of been for Sam Mark would of killed him. As happy as he is that Santino and all the other's are alive.  
Kate: He still doesn't feel right knowing she isn't alive.  
Reagan: Pretty much.  
Kate: Does he actually?  
Reagan: Love Santino?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yes he does. He was just as pissed when he found out that John had even killed him.  
Kate: Gees.

(She nods her head at her.)

Kate: Let's go home.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They turn and leave the office.)

Diane: Explain to me why he brought us here.

(They laugh at her. Not long after finally getting Martin Gray and Olivia Wentworth off of their cases and out of their lives for the time being one other problems 

showed up in Gotham in the form of Olivia's brother when he started demanding to see his niece Reagan went to see Santino and asked him put a guard on her's and Kate's 

apartment and when he asked why. She told him it was because Olivia's brother being Gotham and didn't want anything to happy to her daughter. When she told him about 

Cutter being in Gotham he offered for her and Kate to move into his penthouse so that they could remain safe and he knows there would be noway he could get up to that 

floor.)

Mark: He could still try.  
Santino: That may be true. But my building is protected.  
Reagan: I'm sure we could but wouldn't that make Martin Gray reopen the custody case.  
Mark: He could. But they don't really know much about Santino. As far as judge knows. He's an art collector.  
Reagan: But we all know he's not.  
Mark: No he's not. But than again Martin Gray and Cutter don't know that.  
Reagan: I just.  
Mark: If it'll make you feel better i'll move in here to help you two out.  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean you and Kate are two of my bestfriends i'm willing to do anything to help you out.  
Reagan: You two haven't been together that long.  
Mark: Oh please Reagan i spend more time here then i do at my own place.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Besides it's either you two move in here or you can always take Nikolas Cassadine up on his offer. And deal with his gold digging wife.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I mean he is cute.

(Santino looks at him.)

Mark: I love him i really do.  
Reagan: It shows.  
Mark: Look all i'm saying is that he's offering you and Kate a chance to live your lives in safe place when Kate's not out being Batwoman and it also gives Ares a good 

place to grow up where she doesn't have to deal with Cutter and Olivia always trying to see her when their not allowed.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head.)

Mark: As much as it hurts to still say the name. I'm not about to put her namesake in danger all because Olivia suddenly wants to play mommy.  
Reagan: Yeah it's amazing how she suddenly wants to be a mom now. But didn't want to be one four years ago.  
Mark: This is true. And to be honest if anyone had known that Olivia was pregnant i'm sure Winston would of found away to put her up for adoption to see if anyone was 

willing to take the baby in. Reagan because of Olivia you lost out on four years of your child's life.

Reagan: I realize that. But she's never going to stop and if we move in here she's gonna try and make the judge see the error's of his ways.  
Mark: She can try. But she's not gonna win. She tired to sure for full custody of Ares and lost.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I'm not saying you and Kate have to move in here. Hell you two could always move in with Jacob and Catherine. Your guys choice.  
Reagan: Yeah i know it is. It's just Kate doesn't really like her step mother.  
Mark: This is true. But still it's your choice.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as she turns and walks off to go and talk to Kate as she walks off Mark turns and looks 

Santino.)

Santino: He's cute.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he walks over to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: See he's cute. You're hot.

(He laughs at him as he lightly pushes him back. After talking with Mark and Santino Reagan went over to Kane Industries and talked with Kate about living with Santino 

until their problem with Cutter and Olivia finally went away if ever did. As they talked about it Kate agreed that it would be the best idea to stay with someone who 

they knew could keep them safe even if that person was a mobster but Kate also knows they can trust Santino and know he'll keep them safe mainly when the little girl 

that is in Reagan's custody happens to have the same name as the woman who risked her life on a daily bases to keep him alive. About a week or two after of talking 

Kate and Reagan take Santino up on his offer to move into his penthouse so that his men can keep them safe from Olivia and Cutter. After moving them in Olivia and 

Cutter came up with another way to try and mess with Kate and Reagan they sent their lawyer to Santino's to tell them about what they'd have to do in order to keep 

Ares with them. To which then of course got Mark to not just call in Diane but also Winston who showed up Moira Oliver Thea and Felicity including Mia and William. As 

he's talking to them Reagan looks around annoyed then looks at Kate who looks just as annoyed.)

Reagan: So now your saying i have to marry my girlfriend in order to keep my child?  
Martin: Not your girlfriend.  
Reagan: Well i'm not marrying anyone whose not my girlfriend. And you can tell my ex and her con artist of a brother to kiss my ass.

(He looks at her in shock.)

Martin: Look i'm just.  
Reagan: Look you can bully whoever the hell you want into getting your way. But you're not bullying me and my girlfriend into doing something we don't want to. I'd 

give my daughter up for adoption before i ever did that.

(Martin looks at her in shock along with Reagan's family.)

Reagan: And i know the perfect couple for it too.  
Martin: You can't be serious?  
Reagan: I'm more than willing to give up my little girl if it means i can keep her away from the bitch who sold her on the black fucken market.  
Mark: Reagan think this through. You give Ares up there's a very good chance you'll never see her again.  
Reagan: Mark you and me both know they won't even give up even after me and Kate are married.  
Mark: So you're just gonna give up like that.  
Reagan: I just. I feel like even if we do. Their gonna keep coming after us. If not for not being married. But for who were living with.  
Mark: No look we all know what they will try and do. But you can't give up the minute they mention marriage. You and Kate aren't ready for it we get it. But don't back 

down to them because they won't take no for a fucken answer.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: In my opinion Olivia had her chance at being a mother and she gave that right up the minute she sold her. And if she found it so easy to sell her then. What the 

hell makes him think she won't do it again just to spit you. I'm sorry someone who is willing sell their own kid all because she had the nerve to break up with you. 

Doesn't deserve to be a mother. And if the couple you're thinking is Lucas and Brad than i'd agree with you. But i can see the look on your face. You don't want to 

give her up.

Reagan: I don't.  
Mark: So don't give into them. You and Kate get married when you're ready not when he say's too.  
Reagan: I love my daughter and Kate so damn much Mark.  
Mark: But are you ready to get married?  
Kate: No.

(They look at her as Martin looks around annoyed.)

Reagan: We're not.  
Mark: So don't. You two get married when you're ready. But for the time being we'll fight him and his clients at every turn and at every scheme they have and you two 

will always have something they don't.

Reagan: What's that?  
Mark: You two have friends and family who will do anything to keep you and Kate safe. Ares included. Nothing they do will ever get them that little girl back i don't 

care what they come up with next. All it's doing is leading both Olivia and Cutter into deeper trouble. And trouble they really don't want.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he grabs her into a hug then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: She's not going anywhere.  
Reagan: Mr. Gray.

(He looks at her.)

Reagan: Tell your clients i'll see them in court again if they keep harassing me and my family.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: And tell my ex if she ever tries to take my daughter i know someone who can take out the trash.

(Mark looks at her and than back at Santino who looks off trying to keep from laughing. Mark walks off towards the door and opens it as Marco and Niko grab him and 

throw him out as Damien throws his briefcase down.)

Mark: Elevator's there use it and take a hike. Damien can you go call the elevator.

(He walks over to it and pushes for the elevator then the doors open and Martin walks towards it as he gets there he walks on and before he can say anything Damien 

pushes for the down arrow and walks off back towards penthouse as he walks in the door closes behind him.)

Mark: Seriously Reagan.  
Reagan: What it's not like he knew who i was talking about.  
Mark: Actually we all knew who you were talking about and.  
Reagan: I know she's dead. But it was fun to make him think i was talking about Ares.

(They laugh at her then calm down.)

Mark: Oh boy.

(He looks at her and laughs. After their latest confrontation with Olivia and Cutter's attorney things did die down for a little while both Kate and Reagan were able to 

breath freely until they couldn't which is when both Olivia and Cutter started back up and in order to prevent them from coming after Ares again Reagan sat down and 

talked to Kate again and they both agreed as long as they had Ares in their custody Olivia and Cutter were never going to leave them alone and Reagan reached out to 

Mark who agreed and called Lucas who agreed to see him. After meeting with Lucas and Brad they both agreed to take Ares and adopt her.)

Brad: You gonna wanna know where she is?  
Reagan: No. With them still out there i don't want to know anything.  
Lucas: You realize we take her.  
Reagan: I know what i'm giving up. I just i can't deal with them always coming after us. And as much as it pains me. Lucas i can't do it anymore.  
Lucas: Okay okay. We understand okay. It's just someone like Olivia will keep looking until she finds her.  
Reagan: I I know that. It's just i love her so much i just can't keep putting her in danger all because Olivia suddenly wants to be a mother.  
Brad: We get it.

(She nods her head at them as Diane walks in with the adoption papers.)

Diane: Are you sure about this Reagan?  
Reagan: Me and Kate talked long and hard about this and it's the only way i can think of to keep them away from her.  
Diane: Okay.

(She sits down with them to have Reagan sign the papers but Mark rushes into the diner and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey look i know what you're about to do and i respect the hell out of you for doing so. And i respect the hell out of them for wanting to take Ares in. But i 

have a better idea.

Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I know you love Kate.  
Reagan: I love Kate a lot.  
Mark: Have you and Kate ever thought about a long distance relationship?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: We've talked about it yeah.  
Mark: Okay. I talked to Ned and he said you and Ares can stay with them.  
Reagan: You mean?  
Mark: He said if you want to. You can stay with him Michael Willow and his wife whose name is also Olivia. Only not as big of a bitch.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Are you sure about this?  
Mark: That's only if that is what you want? He said Kate can come to Port Charles and head over to the Quartermaine mansion whenever she wants to or whenever she's 

free. 

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: And they won't?  
Mark: They won't be any of the wiser.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: You can take Ned's offer to move in with the Quartermaine's or you can give Ares up for adoption it's your choice.  
Reagan: I give her up i'd never get to see her again.  
Mark: I know.

(As she's sitting there thinking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Sophie: Tell Reagan she doesn't have to worry about Olivia or Cutter getting in the way anymore?  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: Their both dead.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Are you sure?  
Sophie: Yeah. We got a call from GCPD saying their landlord kept getting complaints from their neighbors.  
Mark: How were they killed?  
Sophie: Head shots.

(Mark looks around and realizes something. But doesn't say anything.)

Mark: Are right thanks Soph.  
Sophie: Anytime.

(He hangs up with her.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Olivia and Cutter are dead.

(She looks at him as she stands up and looks at him.)

Reagan: How?  
Mark: Head shot.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: But the only person we know of who went for the head was.

(Then it hits her and she smiles at him and he smiles at her.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: I thought she was dead.  
Mark: So did i. But hey.

(He pulls away from her.)

Mark: She did you and Kate one hell of a favor.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She looks at Lucas and Brad.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Brad: No it's okay. We'll have our family one of these days.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They both turn and leave the diner as they leave they look at Diane and Mark sends Lucas a text he grabs his phone out as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see 

who it's from and laughs.)

Lucas: Smart ass.  
Brad: What?  
Lucas: You can always adopt Michael.

(He looks at him as they start laughing.)

Michael: Ha ha.

(They continue to laugh at his face. After leaving Port Charles and returning to Gotham Reagan went straight to her girlfriends and spent time with both her and Ares 

who was quickly starting to love Kate more and More as time went on with them everytime Reagan saw Kate with her daughter she couldn't help but smile at her and 

knowing she's Batwoman just makes it all the more better for her and their daughter which to Reagan sounded pretty damn good given how Kate's always there for them 

whenever they need her. And as far as big Ares goes after killing off Olivia and Cutter she went right back into the shadows as quickly as she came out of them to help 

Reagan and Kate get raid of their problem and if more problems ever came after them again she'd be just as happy to take care of them as well. It's just the matter 

watching your own back when it comes around to killing someone and knowing when to disappear. And to this day the GCPD and the Crows still don't know who killed Olivia 

and Cutter but aren't wasting their time in trying to find the person who did it. Well the Crows aren't' anyway. Not even Batwoman is looking for the person who and 

killed two people in her city. But for anyone who does try to find anything on who killed Olivia and Cutter comes up with nothing because the person who and killed 

them knew better then to leave proof behind and for that i believe Reagan is forever grateful Ares for taking care of her's and Kate's problem for good.


	2. Ares meets Ares Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ares comes out of hiding and meets her name sake. Will it be a happy meeting or will things make a turn for the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of Reagan's Daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

Three months later.

(It's been three months since Reagan was granted custody of her's and Olivia's daughter and named her after a couple of her's and Mark's friends both of them being 

killed by John Wick due to Santino stabbing John in the back after he had done what Santino had asked to do and that was to kill his sister and when Santino wanted to 

get revenge for that murder John went after him which then resulted in both Mark and Reagan to lose the two people they loved. And just before Reagan finding out about 

her daughter they all learned of Santino being alive along with some of his men Mark went to see him and told him how he felt about him. And they got together shortly 

after that. In between finally getting together with Santino Reagan and Kate were being harassed by Olivia and lawyer and then were shortly being harassed by Olivia's 

brother and just when Reagan had finally given up and wanted to Adopt Ares out to Lucas and his husband Brad Mark had gotten a call from Sophie telling him that Olivia 

and Cutter were both killed by being shot in the head which only told Mark who was behind their killing and then he hung up with as he looked at Reagan.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Olivia and Cutter are dead.

(She looks at him as she stands up and looks at him.)

Reagan: How?  
Mark: Head shot.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: But the only person we know of who went for the head was.

(Then it hits her and she smiles at him and he smiles at her.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: I thought she was dead.  
Mark: So did i. But hey.

(He pulls away from her.)

Mark: She did you and Kate one hell of a favor.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She looks at Lucas and Brad.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Brad: No it's okay. We'll have our family one of these days.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Come on.

(They both turn and walk out of the diner as Diane looks at them.)

Diane: Well then.

(They look at her and laugh. AS Lucas's phone goes off he grabs it up to read what it is say's and laughs.)

Lucas: Smart ass.  
Brad: What?  
Lucas: You can always adopt Michael.

(He looks at him as they start laughing.)

Michael: Ha ha.

(They continue to laugh at his face. All of that is leading up to three months later Kate and Reagan have been doing everything they can to try and get things back to 

normal since Olivia and Cutter were both killed by Ares and due to her going back into the shadows as fast as she came out of them Kate and Reagan to this day can't 

help but be thankful to Ares for taking care of their problems once and for. But little do they know there is more trouble coming and that trouble just happens to be 

Cutter and Olivia's sister Kim who had found out that Olivia and Cutter were killed and tried to have Kate arrested for their murder but when she couldn't get the 

murder of charges put onto Kate she tried to go another route which of course pissed the other Heroes off and they did everything they could to try and stop Kim from 

doing what she can to break up Kate and Reagan. And also little does everyone know that someone they all know very well has found it's safe enough to come out of 

hiding and has decided to show herself to someone she was very close to before John Wick went after them. Over at Santino's club he's at the counter looking over some 

paper work as someone walks up to him and their hand onto his shoulder getting him to quickly turn and look at her seeing who it is he doesn't know what to think as 

he's looking her but say's her name.)

Santino: Ares!

(She winks at him which gets him to smile a little more at her.)

Ares: Hi.

(He grabs her into a hug which makes her laugh at him then he pulls away from and they both fix their suits and look around the club.)

Santino: So you do talk.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: I never said that i couldn't.   
Santino: So why were you?  
Ares: It just seemed easier. I mean not a lot assassin's talk and well pretending to be Mute was easier then talking so. We're not all John Wick.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: It's good to see you.  
Ares: You too.  
Santino: So you know about?  
Ares: Reagan's little girl from her first relationship?  
Santino: Yeah.  
Ares: I do.  
Santino: And?  
Ares: She's a cute little girl.  
Santino: Ares!  
Ares: I know about her new girlfriend.  
Santino: And?  
Ares: She's hot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: She is good looking i'll give her that.  
Ares: What?  
Santino: Nothing it's just. They've gone through hell in order to keep that little girl with them.  
Ares: I know i heard.  
Santino: So you are the one who killed Olivia and Cutter Wentworth?

(Ares looks at him.)

Ares: I have no idea what you're talking about.

(He looks at her and laughs along with Ares.)

Santino: You realize their sister is here trying to cause more trouble for them.  
Ares: I'm aware of that.  
Santino: So she could easily.  
Ares: If the police can't even figure out who put a bullet into Cutter and Olivia Wentworth's heads. What the hell makes you think a washed up striper can?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: So true.  
Ares: I was careful i went down and grabbed up the bullet casing's.

(He looks at her and nods his head as Mark walks into the club followed by Michael and Lucas as they walk in Santino hearing his boyfriends voice he turns and looks at 

him.)

Santino: Hide.

(She quickly walks off towards the hallway and stay's there as Mark walks up to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey good looking.  
Santino: Hey. What brings you here?  
Mark: Lucas and Michael wanted to come see one of the hottest club's in Gotham other then the Hold up. Never tell Kate i said that.  
Michael: I make no promises.  
Mark: Of course you don't.

(He looks at him and laughs along with Lucas.)

Santino: How's Ares doing?  
Mark: She's good. She's growing to love Kate more and more as the day goes on.  
Santino: Good to know.  
Mark: You are right?  
Santino: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: You sure. Because you're acting weird.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I'm trying my hardest not but.  
Mark: Babe what's going on?

(He looks behind him which gets Mark to look back there and sees someone they all thought was dead as she comes out of the shadows seeing her he looks at Santino who smiles 

at him and Mark walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her and grabs her face getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: It's really you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Oh god.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her again as their hugging Reagan walks into the club to get ready for work when she notices Mark hugging someone as they pull away from each 

other she nearly falls over which gets their attention and Ares walks over to her as she gets to her she quickly grabs her into a hug which makes Mark and Santino laugh at them. 

As he walks back over to him.)

Santino: I just found out myself.  
Mark: I kind of figured.

(He looks at him and laughs as Reagan pulls away from Ares and then looks at Mark who smiles at her.)

Lucas: So that's Ares?

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just me and Reagan were in hell when we thought they were both dead.

(He nods his head at him. As they walk over to them.)

Mark: With you coming out of hiding.  
Ares: I hope i can live freely among everyone else.  
Mark: Wow.

(She laughs at him.)

Ares: What?  
Mark: She can talk.

(Reagan starts laughing at her face.)

Ares: I never said that i couldn't.  
Lucas: Why didn't you?  
Ares: I hear the silent type of Assassin is more deadly.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Another words she's saying she pretended to be mute in order to protect herself.  
Lucas: Oh.  
Mark: No one is going to beat up a mute person.  
Ares: Tell that to John Wick.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: No i know. I'm staring at her. But the thing is.  
Ares: As long as he keeps as far away as he can be.  
Mark: Yeah well he kind of has no choice but remain as far as he can get.  
Ares: Why?  
Mark: Once he killed Santino on Continental grounds. He got excommunicado.  
Ares: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning any or whoever wants to. Any Assassin can kill him and there's nothing he can do about it.  
Ares: Really?  
Mark: He could still kick your ass.  
Ares: True.  
Reagan: Anyway.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: So she can be out and free in Gotham.  
Mark: She can be. I mean Wick can't really come into Gotham without someone alerting another Assassin.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: But i would be on your best behavior here Ares.  
Ares: I know about Batwoman.  
Mark: It's not just the bat.  
Ares: The Crows.  
Mark: And the GCPD.  
Ares: You mean the police force who can't figure out who killed Olivia and Cutter Wentworth.  
Mark: The very same.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I mean it's not like the Crows are trying very hard to find out who killed them.  
Mark: Yeah apparently someone is very good at covering their tracks.

(He looks at Ares knowing full well it was her.)

Ares: What? I didn't do it.  
Mark: Huh.

(She laughs at him as he grabs her into a hug again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. I better get back to work.  
Ares: Okay.   
Mark: Welcome back Ares.  
Ares: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet.

(He kisses Santino then pulls away from him as he turns and walks off as he walks off Ares looks at him.)

Santino: Shut up. I know what you're going to say.  
Ares: I have no idea what you're talking about. But other than it's about damn time.

(Reagan starts laughing at his face.)

Santino: That's nice.

(She walks off laughing at him as she smacks her in the head which makes Reagan laugh more at her friends.)

Ares: Shut up Reagan.  
Reagan: Yes dear.

(Lucas and Michael look at each other as they both turn and walk off.)

Lucas: She was cute.  
Michael: I'm married and so are you.  
Lucas: I know.

(He pushes his uncle forward making him laugh. Over the next couple of days Mark and Reagan spend a lot of their free time over at Santino's club spending as much time with 

Ares as they can with the more time they spend with Ares the more Santino wonders if maybe Reagan's old feelings for Ares aren't showing up again but when Reagan assure's him 

that's not the case he smiles at her and she went back to her conversation with Mark and Ares.)

Mark: You ever going to tell her you named your daughter after her?  
Reagan: Yeah i will. I just don't want her to think.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know. I just. I haven't even told Kate that she's alive yet.  
Mark: You haven't told your girlfriend. That the woman you had once been in love with is still alive.  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Reagan: I don't want Kate to hate her.  
Mark: Ares killed Olivia and Cutter in order to help you and Kate out.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Reagan you can't keep the fact that Ares is still alive from Kate. She's bound to find out sooner or later.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I'll tell her tonight.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go and talk to Ares again. Later that night back over at Reagan and Kate's place Reagan walks into the apartment and sees Kate there sleeping with their daughter 

a sleep as she walks around the couch she grabs out her phone and snaps a picture of her asleep with Little Ares or AJ who knows. Anyway. As she takes the picture she sends it 

to Mark then puts the phone down once it's down she walks over to their daughter and picks her up to put her in bed once she's in bed she closes the door behind her and walks 

off back towards the living room to see Kate awake and looking around for Ares.)

Reagan: Hey.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey. Where's?  
Reagan: I put to bed babe.  
Kate: Oh okay. Good. You are right?  
Reagan: Uh. In away i am and in another I've been in complete shock the last couple of a days.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: What's wrong?

(Reagan walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Reagan: Me and Mark learned something really shocking a couple of days ago and i know i should of told you sooner but.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I'm still in a lot of shock myself.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Ares is alive.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: You sure?  
Reagan: I saw her with my own eyes.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Mark know?  
Reagan: He was there when i found out.  
Kate: Why didn't you?  
Reagan: I wanted too. I really did it's just. How do i tell my girlfriend whose Batwoman that the woman i had been in love with and is world known assassin is alive.  
Kate: True. But you named your daughter after her.  
Reagan: I did. But than again i did give her the name of Ginna.  
Kate: Who was that?  
Reagan: She was Santino's sister. He had called in his marker to John Wick and when he called it in he told John he wanted him to kill his sister.

(Kate looks at her.)

Reagan: Their father had given the seat at the High table to his sister and not him.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Let's just say the least Santino's ego was bruised and well.  
Kate: No i get it.  
Reagan: Okay. When Santino went against John.  
Kate: He went out for revenge.  
Reagan: Yeah. He ended up killing both Ares and Santino which of course sent Mark out on his own quest for revenge. Anyway like i said that day in your dad's office.  
Kate: I know you'd never seen that look in Mark's eye's before.  
Reagan: I hadn't when Wick killed both Santino and Ares he was beyond pissed and if it hadn't of been for Sam Mark would of killed him.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Anyway.   
Kate: Right.  
Reagan: She's alive and i would really like her to meet her Name sake.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: You know if you want her to meet her i won't say no.   
Reagan: Yeah i know that. It's just. I don't want you to get jealous of her.  
Kate: Why would i get jealous of her? It's not like you two slept together.

(Reagan looks at and then looks off.)

Kate: You slept with her?  
Reagan: I did. But that was before we ever met and long before Ares.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: You know i love you right.  
Kate: Yes i do.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I love you too.  
Reagan: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.

(Kate kisses her again getting her to laugh at her as their kissing someone knocks on the door which gets them to pull away from each other.)

Kate: Who the hell would that be this late?  
Reagan: I don't know.

(She gets up to go and see whose at the door as she gets there she opens it find someone neither one of them thought they'd ever have to see again.)

Reagan: You've gotta be kidding me.  
Kate: Babe who is it?  
Reagan: Mark's former slut of a step mother.

(Kim looks at her and tell she's annoyed to see her.)

Kim: I wanna see my niece.  
Reagan: It's ten o'clock come back tomorrow.

(Then she closes the door in face.)

Kate: What she want?  
Reagan: To see Ares.  
Kate: Not gonna happen.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: I'll go and talk to my dad tomorrow.  
Reagan: And i'll go and talk to Mark.  
Kate: Are right.

(She smiles at her. The following morning over at Santino's Reagan walks up to his penthouse and knocks on the door inside Ares walks up to the door and opens it to find Reagan 

there.)

Ares: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey. Is Mark here.

(As of knowing someone was there Mark walks up to Ares.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: I need to talk to you.  
Mark: Hey what's wrong?  
Reagan: Kimberly Andrews is back in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: A royal pain in the ass and what i mean by that my father's gold digging ex wife.  
Ares: Oh.  
Mark: She was also Cutter and Olivia Wentworth's sister.  
Ares: Well.

(She walks off as he laughs at her and Mark let's her in the penthouse as she walks in he closes the door behind her. Then they walk out onto the balcany as they get out there she 

looks out at Gotham.)

Mark: What she say?  
Reagan: Nothing much. Other than she wanted to see Ares.  
Mark: And?  
Reagan: She showed up at around nine o'clock last night. I told her to come by some other time.  
Mark: And?  
Reagan: And knowing her.  
Mark: She'll go back and see her.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Whose with her now?  
Reagan: Mary she's got the day off from school and offered to watch her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I'm just worried that she'll try something.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Knowing her i wouldn't be surprised.  
Reagan: Mark she could sue me and Kate for custody of her.  
Mark: And if she does she'll lose just like her sister did.  
Reagan: I realize that.  
Mark: You know we won't let her get her hands onto Ares.  
Reagan: Doesn't mean she won't try.  
Mark: So let the bitch try. She'll never get her.   
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: And the last time i checked unemployed people don't get custody of kids. 

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: This is true. Me and Kate are gonna have to move out of that apartment we live in.  
Mark: Well she is a into real estate.  
Reagan: True.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I talked to Kate last night.  
Mark: What she say?  
Reagan: She was shocked to the say the least.  
Mark: Well than.

(She looks at him and laughs. As she stay's there and talks to him they start talking and joking around. Over the next couple of days after Kim's first visit to Kate and Reagan's 

apartment she has very much like her sister and brother has started harassing Reagan and Kate in order to see her niece and everytime they tell her no she has no rights to her 

she tried to tell them how she's gonna sue them for custody of her niece Mark having heard that laughed behind her. Which got her to turn and look at him.)

Kim: What?  
Mark: How the hell are you going to get custody of Reagan's daughter. You don't have a penny to your name. And no judge in their right mind is going to give custody to a washed up stripper.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kim: She's my niece.  
Mark: She stopped being your niece the minute your family turned your backs on her. And might i add you and Cutter are the reason's why Olivia ended up selling her own child on the black market.

(Kim looks at him and then walks off.)

Mark: Wow.

(Kate and Reagan look at him and laugh as they let him into the apartment as he walks in Kate closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Where is AJ?  
Kate: She's in her room. Ares!

(She runs out of her room and over to them.)

AJ: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and then runs over to him as he picks her up to hold her.)

Mark: You're cute.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You tell her whose coming to see her in a little while.  
Kate: Yeah. She can't wait to meet her name sake.  
Mark: I'd be excited to if i got to meet someone very pretty.  
AJ: She's pretty?  
Mark: Very. Very much like your other mother over there.  
AJ: Yeah Mamma's very pretty.  
Mark: She badass too.  
AJ: Yeah.

(Mark and Reagan start laughing then calm down as someone knocks on the door Kate walks over to it and opens it to find Ares there as Mark walks over to the living room as 

they get there he sits down with her in his lap and starts playing with her making her laugh as Kate closes the door and Reagan walks over to her friend and hugs her then pulls 

away from her.)

Ares: Nice place.  
Kate: It's not much but.  
Ares: No it's fine. So where is she?  
Reagan: She's over here.

(She walks over to her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
AJ: Hi mommy.  
Reagan: Hey. There's someone who wants to meet you?  
AJ: Who?  
Reagan: Your name sake.  
AJ: Big Ares?  
Reagan: Yeah big Ares.

(Ares walks over to them.)

Kate: AJ this is your name sake Ares.  
AJ: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.

(She puts her arms up for her and Mark hands her over as Ares reaches in and picks her up to hold her as she has he she looks at her and smiles at her. As she's smiling at her 

Mark gets up and walks over to Kate and Reagan.)

Kate: I never thought i'd see the day.  
Mark: I know right.

(She laughs at him. Then they look over at Ares whose playing with her name sake as their talking she laughs at something Ares said which makes the other's laugh at her.)

Reagan: It's hard to believe that woman is a.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: And so hot doing so. And i love you i swear.

(Kate starts laughing as Mark grabs his friend into a hug whose still laughing then he pulls away from her as they walk over to them and Mark gets AJ in her sides making her lean 

over and then looks at him.)

AJ: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
AJ: Don't do that.  
Mark: Don't do What?  
AJ: He got me in the sides.  
Mark: I did no such thing.

(They look at him and laugh.)

AJ: Ares he got me in the side.  
Ares: He did huh.  
AJ: Yeah kick his butt.

(They start laughing at her as she leans into her as she leans into her Ares places her chin onto her head and continues to spend time with them. Later that day Ares still with Mark 

Kate Reagan and AJ as someone else knocks on the door Reagan gets up to walk over to it as she gets there she opens it to finds Martin Gray there and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: What the hell are you doing here?  
Martin: I was asked to bring this to you.  
Reagan: What is it?

(She opens the envelope and reads what they are.)

Reagan: Are you kidding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it's about become there's about to become a lot more drama. I've decided to try and make this a nine chapter story. So coming up tomorrow after i manage to type up a chapter of Blood Oath i will see about typing up another chapter of this one. Anyway. Hopefully sometime this week or next i'll get back to work on Reares gets married anyway. And also what was on the paper work that Martin Gray gave to Reagan let me know down in the comments if you guys know what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's Daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Martin: I'm sorry Ms. Queen.  
Reagan: Sure you are.

(Then she backs up and walks back into the apartment once she's inside she closes the door and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Reagan: That bitch is suing me for full custody of Ares.

(Ares looks up at her and then walks over to her as she gets to her Reagan hands her the custody papers and gets annoyed.)

Ares: Well in order for the judge to approve of this.  
Kate: You thinking she paid the judge off?  
Ares: It's possible. But.  
Reagan: What?  
Ares: While Cutter was trying to get in on Santino's organization he had me do a back ground check on him.  
Kate: And?  
Ares: Cutter and his sisters had been out on their own until Olivia was able to start up her business.  
Reagan: She's right. Once Olivia's company got just as big as the Buchanan's.  
Ares: Just not as big as she'd hoped.  
Kate: So she was another Tommy Elliott?  
Reagan: Pretty much. I mean she did a lot of good with her company. But when it came around to us being together she couldn't of cared less.

(Kate looks at her then looks off.)

Reagan: God i can't believe that washed up stripper is suing for custody of my daughter. I mean she's your's too but.  
Kate: No it's okay. She's more your's then mine so.

(Reagan smiles at her as Ares hangs up the phone.)

Kate: Who did you call?  
Mark: Me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I was are ready in the hallway when she called me.  
Reagan: Oh okay.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Reagan: Your whore of a former step mother is suing for custody of Ares.  
Mark: What?

(Ares hands him the paper work and he looks through it as he's reading it he looks up at Reagan and Kate.)

Mark: She say's you two aren't fit to raise AJ.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Kate: Not like she has much room to talk.  
Mark: Oh i'm well aware of that. But she's going to spin it around to the judge saying that you two don't live in an apartment suitable for a little girl.  
Kate: We're looking for a place to live.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Ares: What he's saying is that. Kim's gonna make it seem like you don't care about AJ and when the judge here's that.  
Mark: He'll more an likely give custody to Kim.  
Kate: Noway in hell. She has no rights to AJ.  
Mark: We know that. But Kim seems to think so.  
Reagan: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: If she cared so much about AJ so much.  
Mark: Okay?  
Reagan: Why the hell didn't either her or Cutter go looking for her to begain with. Why the hell didn't they try and stop Olivia from selling her on the black market?

(Mark looks at her along with Ares who looks off annoyed.)

Kate: She does ask a very good question.  
Mark: She does.  
AJ: Mommy!

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
AJ: Up.

(Reagan laughs at her as she picks her up and holds her as Mark continues to look over the papers.)

Mark: Ares!

(She walks over to him and he shows her what it says and she gets annoyed.)

Ares: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kim said here in the custody papers that Kate Kane is unfit to be a mother due to her step mother's crimes.  
Kate: Catherine paid for her crimes. All thanks to Alice.

(He looks at her and feels bad for both her and Mary.)

Mark: That's not the only thing on here.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Kim's convinced that Kate's Batwoman.

(They look at him and then look off trying to keep from laughing.)

AJ: Kate's Batwoman?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Can you keep a secret?  
AJ: Yes.  
Kate: Yes i am.  
AJ: Oh boy.  
Mark: I think she likes the idea.  
Ares: Yeah.  
AJ: You got a cave too?

(Mark looks at Kate and starts laughing along with Reagan.)

Kate: It's top secret.

(She laughs at her as Mark kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he looks at Ares.)

Ares: So what we do with this?  
Mark: We try and find away to get this hearing thrown out and hope Kim grows a heart.

(Ares looks at him.)

Mark: Yes i'm well aware she's not.  
Ares: I think the question is.  
Mark: I don't think there's anything we can do about this. Kim's made up her mind. And she's going to go through with this custody hearing.  
Ares: I just.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I have a feeling what Diane is going to suggest and i still don't think their there yet.  
Ares: And if it helps Reagan keep her little girl.  
Mark: I know.

Two days later.

(It's been two days since Kim had a lawyer drop off the custody papers and since then they've been trying to figure out how they can drop the case as their all trying 

to figure that out Kim's been doing everything she can to try and see her niece but she always stopped before she gets anywhere near her as they all continue to try 

and keep Kim away from AJ she tries just as hard to get in and see her. And things turn when she shows up to Crow Head Quarters to talk to Mark until she sees Sophie's 

ex and walks over to him as she gets to him he turns and looks at her.)

Tyler: Can i help you?  
Kim: I sure hope so.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Tyler: I don't know who you are. Nor do i care. But i'm busy.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs his arm and pulls him closer to her Mark seeing it walks over to them as he gets them he turns Tyler around and kisses him catching 

him off guard as their kissing Tyler laughs in it as Kim turns and walks off once he knows she's gone he pulls away from him.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Tyler: No it's fine. I'm actually really glad you did that.  
Mark: Why?  
Tyler: She's been throwing herself at me a lot lately. Okay that's a lie she just came up to me.  
Mark: What she want?  
Tyler: I didn't give her much of a chance to tell me.  
Mark: Okay. Good. Wow.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: You're not so bad either. Too bad you have a boyfriend.  
Mark: Actually.  
Tyler: He didn't.  
Mark: He did.   
Tyler: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's okay. Anyway. Don't tell Sophie about that.  
Tyler: I won't.

(Then Tyler notices Sophie behind him and gets Mark's attention and he turns to see her there.)

Mark: Think she saw?  
Tyler: No idea.

(Mark walks over to her as he gets to her.)

Mark: Please don't be mad at me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Believe it or not. If it hadn't of been you who did it. I would of done it.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Are right. But i thought?  
Mark: He broke up with me.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Kim lied to him and said i had cheated on him.  
Sophie: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. And he believed her.  
Sophie: That doesn't sound like Santino.  
Mark: I know it doesn't.  
Sophie: Anyway.  
Mark: I'm gonna go now before you punch me.

(He walks off as she laughs at him. As he walks off Tyler walks up to Sophie who looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Shut up.  
Sophie: Well you got your wish Tyler.  
Tyler: I never said i wanted him to break up with Santino.  
Sophie: I never said that you did.

(He nods his head at her.)

Sophie: What the tramp want anyway?  
Tyler: Given by how she was coming onto me. I'm going to go with. Trying to get me to help her get Reagan's daughter.  
Sophie: Some how i don't think you would of helped her.  
Tyler: I wouldn't of.  
Sophie: If you like him go and tell him Tyler.  
Tyler: He just went through a break up Soph.  
Sophie: I'm not saying to tell him right away Tyler.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Sophie: But i can i tell he likes you too. Given by how fast he went over and kissed you.  
Tyler: He's a good kisser too.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing as he walks off.)

Sophie: You're an ass Ty.  
Tyler: I know.

(She laughs at him as Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: What was that about?  
Sophie: Kim Andrews throwing herself at my ex husband.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Julia: But?  
Sophie: Mark had walked in right as she was trying to kiss him and beat her too it.

(Julia looks at her.)

Julia: What happened with?  
Sophie: Andrews happened.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Julia: Lovely.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Julia: You okay with that?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm fine with it. As long as Tyler's happy. That's all i ask for.

(She nods her head at her. Over in the training room Mark's in there beating in the punching bag as Tyler walks in and sees him beating on the punching bag and wonders 

what's going through his head as he beats on it. Over by Mark as he's beating on the punching bag he thinks about all of the friends and family he lost during the last 

crisis and the friends he did get back. And sadly he didn't get back as he continues to beat on it he picture the one friend he wished who had come back with this 

earth never did and he punched again as he continues to beat on it Tyler seeing him slowly losing it walks over to him and grabs him away from the bag and turns him 

around to look at him.)

Tyler: That looked intense.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. What's up?  
Tyler: Just thought i'd come and see how you're doing after.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'd be lying if i said i was okay. Because well i'm not.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: I've lost my fair share of friends some of them i got back when this earth was restored.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: And then there are some who didn't come back when it was.  
Tyler: You talking about?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Tyler: I'm sorry.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Not your fault.   
Tyler: I know it's not my fault. They were your friends and you lost them all.  
Mark: Yeah well given how one of the members was Kate's adopted sister doesn't make it any better.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: I know you're upset over losing Evermoist and the Bellas but.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: I really am sorry you didn't get any of them back.

(He looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Thanks. So aside from that.  
Tyler: Just wanted to come and see how you're doing.  
Mark: I've been better.  
Tyler: Better or Butter?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah now that's something i never thought you'd say.  
Tyler: Couldn't help it.  
Mark: So you do know who Boyzone is.  
Tyler: I do actually.  
Mark: Always good to hear.  
Tyler: Yeah. Anyway. I'll see ya.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up to walk off but Mark grabs him back and turns to look at him.)

Mark: Thanks man.  
Tyler: Anytime.

(He let's him go and he walks off as he walks off he stops and then turns to look at Mark.)

Tyler: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: I know you just went through a break up but.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: You wanna do something tonight?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah sure.  
Tyler: Okay good.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off Mark smiles at himself. Over the next couple of weeks both Kate and Reagan with the help of Diane do everything they can to try 

and keep AJ in their lives and out Kim's hands but with the more they fight her on it the more annoyed she gets with them. With her starting to get annoyed with them 

the more fun Mark has with her knowing she'll never get AJ without a fight at least not when it comes around to Kate and Reagan. As for Mark and Tyler over the last 

two weeks they've grown closer to each other and the closer they grow the more Mark starts seeing Tyler as someone other then just a friend. Over in the Crows Training 

room Mark's in there beating on the punching bag as Tyler walks in to see Mark there and smiles at him as he sees him without a shirt on and can't help but notice how 

much more hotter he is without it feeling someone watching him Mark turns and looks at him then smiles at him.)

Mark: Like what you see?  
Tyler: I might.

(Mark walks over to him as he's walking up to him he takes the boxing gloves off of him as he gets to him he walks around him and takes his coat off him getting him to 

laugh once it's off he throws it onto the bench behind them then walks around him and undoes his tie once it's off he takes it off of him and throws it onto his coat 

which gets Tyler to look at him.)

Tyler: What you doing?  
Mark: Wanting to see what i can someday see.  
Tyler: You have a lot of hopes there Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah well what can i say. You're cute.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Just cute.  
Mark: And sexy as hell.

(He pushes his shirt away from his pants and Tyler looks down and laughs.)

Tyler: Like what you see?  
Mark: Yes i do.

(Tyler kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it as their kiss continues they hear someone scream out in the hallway which gets them to turn and see what's going 

on and then Mary rushes into the room.)

Mark: Mary!  
Mary: You need to come and see this.

(Mark grabs up his shirt and rushes off with Tyler right behind him. As they get out into the hallway Tyler's finishing buttoning up his shirt along with Mark as they 

get out into the hallway Mark sees whose there and nearly falls into the wall behind him.)

Mary: Tell me i'm not seeing things.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say and then looks at Kate who looks just as surprised to see him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her again.)

Mark: I uh. I don't know what to say.  
Voice: Hi normally helps.

(He walks out into the light Mark seeing who it is nearly falls over and Tyler catches him then looks up at him.)

Mark: Morgan!  
Morgan: You act like being alive is a bad thing.  
Mark: No no. It's not that it's just.  
Morgan: Your friend Wick found me.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Tyler who looks off he goes to walk off but Mark grabs him and pulls him back towards him.)

Mark: How?  
Morgan: I had jumped out of the car as it blew up. And the force of the blast threw me into the river.

(Mark walks over to him and grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh at him then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: You look good for a dead man.

(He laughs at him.)

Michael: I said the samething.

(He looks over at him and laughs.)

Mark: How you feel?  
Morgan: Good. It's nice to see some friendly faces.  
Mark: What?  
Morgan: That Kimberly Andrews woman was throwing herself at me.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Why?  
Michael: Her lawyer is suggesting she get married.

(Tyler looks at them and then to Mark who looks annoyed.)

Mark: So she's throwing herself at your brother?  
Michael: Pretty much. Morgan pretty much told her noway in hell.  
Morgan: I did. I wanna be a grown up for once.  
Mark: Hey you act more grown up then your brother at time.

(Michael looks at him.)

Michael: Hey.  
Mark: He's so cute when he pouts.  
Michael: I don't pout.  
Mark: Yeah i know someone else use to say that.  
Calamity: Use too.

(Mark hearing the voice turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: That be me.

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him as their hugging Tyler looks at her and smiles at her as he turns and looks at Morgan.)

Morgan: We got warened about the Anti-wave Matter headed for Earth 38 and got onto one of the ships.  
Kate: Is it just?  
Veracity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her then walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm are right. 

(Then Mark pulls away from her and looks her over.)

Mark: You look good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he sees Veracity and smiles at her as Mary walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: Is it just you two?  
Calamity: No.

(He looks over shoulder over at Serenity and Charity then smiles at him.)

Mark: Evermoist is back.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her again.)

Calamity: Not just us.

(He looks behind her and sees the Bellas.)

Mark: Good to know.

(He hugs her then he pulls away from her. As Reagan walks up to them not looking to happy.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Reagan: I just talked to Diane.  
Kate: What she say?  
Reagan: In order for us to keep Ares we need to get married.

(Kate looks at her and then to Mark.)

Mark: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's more drama to come. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's daughter i hope you all enjoy it. And i hope you all enjoy the twist towards the end of the chapter.

Three weeks later.

(It's been three weeks since Mark was reunited with some of his friends from the old earth and since Morgan got back and went home to see his parents who were in a lot of shock 

when they saw him and couldn't believe that he was alive which also left both Ava and Julian in a lot of shock given how they all saw the car blow up when Ava went to hug him he 

quickly pushed her back and looked at her with disgust.)

Morgan: I nearly died because of you and him.  
Julian: What? No.  
Morgan: The bomb was in your car Julian. That bomb was mean't for you.   
Julian: He tried to kill me.  
Morgan: How disappointing that he didn't successed.

(His parents and his brother all looked at him in shock at what he said.)

Morgan: I did everything you wanted me to do in order to keep your secret.  
Julian: Morgan!  
Morgan: You're the reason i nearly lost my life Julian and you don't even care.  
Julian: Yes i do.  
Morgan: No you don't. Because if you did. You would of helped the police find the person who tried to kill me.  
Julian: It was your father.  
Morgan: I know it was. Michael told me.

(They both look at him Ava goes to hug him again but he backs away from her. And continues in on what he's telling them and with everything that he's saying he's telling secrets 

that gets Michael to look at him in shock. And mainly the one secret that hits very close to home with Mark and having heard what Morgan said as he walked into the living room.)

Mark: What you just say?

(Everyone turns to look at him.)

Ava: Nothing he said nothing.  
Mark: Shut up Ava.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Morgan!  
Morgan: Everything i said is true. They killed him.

(Mark looks at Morgan and then to Michael who looks off. Mark walks over to Julian and punched him sending him down as he goes down Mark's looking at him like he wants to 

kill him. Seeing that look in his eyes Julian gets up to defend himself but Mark charged him sending him to the glass doors behind them as they go through it Mark starts beating 

on his face as he's beating on it Michael and Morgan rushed out and grabbed him off of him and lightly pushed him back. As he looks at them he walks around them and out of 

the house as he walks out he slams the door shut behind him feeling even worse for him Michael looks at his brother.)

Morgan: Why'd we have to stop him?

(Michael looks down at Julian. In between Mark finding out that Julian and Ava was behind one of his friends deaths Mark took it hard and kept his distance from his friends who 

started worrying about him. As he kept his distance both Kate and Reagan worried about what else Kim has in stored for them and while their worrying about Mark due to the 

latest secret coming to light involving one of his friends Diane and everyone else did everything they could to help Mark through it but he wasn't letting them in and shut himself 

off. After finding out who had killed him Mark called up one of his former groupmates and told him after telling he talked to him for a while then hung up with him. Over the last 

three weeks Mark remained at distance and even though they didn't know why his friends let him handle whatever was going on in his life on his own and that he would go to 

them when he was ready. And that day came when he showed up to Kate's office as he got to her office he knocked on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Kate: Hey you are right?  
Mark: I've been better.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: What's wrong Mark?  
Mark: Just after we found out about Morgan the Evermoist members and the Bellas are alive.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I found out that the Jerome sibling's were behind a friend of mine's death back in 2009.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: Who?  
Mark: Boyzone's fifth member.  
Kate: Stephen Gately!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh god Mark i'm sorry.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's fine.   
Kate: No it's not.  
Mark: No it's not. But there's really nothing i can do about it Kate. Stephen's death did a lot of things to me. And i'd lost a lot people just before him.  
Kate: How old was he?  
Mark: Thirty-three.

(She looks at him and then looks off as he walks into the office more and over to the chair in of her desk as he gets there and sits down as he sits down she can tell the truth   
coming out about his death is still bothering him.)

Kate: That secret coming out the reason why you distance yourself?  
Mark: Yeah it is. I didn't wanna bring anyone else down with my problems so.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: You do realize that's what you have friends for right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that. It's just after i found out they were behind his death. All i wanted to do was kill him.  
Kate: You didn't did you?  
Mark: No. Michael and Morgan stopped me before i even think about doing so.  
Kate: How close were you two?  
Mark: He was one of my bestfriends. 

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I think about everything that happened in those last several years and i told myself i should of gone to see him more. Spend more time with him. Be a better friend to him. 

After he died i did a lot of thinking and i told myself that everytime i said i'd go and see him and then i'd say no. He'll still be here tomorrow and then it kept going on and on until 

the day i got the call from Ronan saying that he was gone and my chances at seeing him had gone out the damn window. Kate i kept telling myself that he was one of my 

bestfriends. But i couldn't take five minutes out of my life to go and see him. 

Kate: You've been kicking yourself?  
Mark: For the last ten years. I mean the other guys say he never held it against me. But once he died i knew damn well i'd never get my chance at seeing him again.  
Kate: There is a way to see him.  
Mark: It's not the same Kate.  
Kate: I know that. But it still helps.  
Mark: Yeah i know it does.  
Kate: Look Mark i know losing someone hurts like hell. And knowing you'll never see them again makes it even worse.  
Mark: Yes it does.  
Kate: I'm sure you'll find it in yourself to go and see him at some point.  
Mark: I sure hope so.   
Kate: How close are you to his former bandmates?  
Mark: Close enough to make pick at Ronan about a song the group did.  
Kate: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. For their last album they did a song called I can dream.  
Kate: You can dream?  
Mark: I do try and dream.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Their never any good.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: Ares is never naked in them.

(Kate starts laughing at his face as he realize's she was behind him when he said it. He stands up and then leans against the desk.)

Mark: I'd say hi Ares but you'd see right through it.  
Ares: Boy would i.  
Mark: I honestly didn't know you were behind me.  
Ares: That's apparent.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Ares: It's fine. How you feeling?  
Mark: Better than i was.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: She knew?  
Mark: Yeah she did. She was one of the people the bartenders would always call if i was in a bar drinking away my problems.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: The one i went to the most was to Santino's club. In between the brake up and finding out who was behind Stephen's death for some reason his club seemed to be the better choice.  
Kate: So you went to your ex boyfriend's club?  
Mark: Yes.

(She laughs at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes the ringer then puts the phone away.)

Kate: Who the hell was?  
Mark: Kimberly Andrews.

(They both look at him and get annoyed.)

Ares: What's the whore want?  
Mark: For me to marry her.  
Kate: Eww.  
Mark: Yeah. I told Michael and Morgan about this and they said those very words so.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Kate: what you tell her whenever she say's it?  
Mark: I always tell her to go hell and that i don't marry for cheap.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Unless of course it's Tyler.

(She looks at him and can tell he wants to move on but with everything going on in his life right now he's not ready to be in a serious relationship.)

Ares: What the hell are you going to do Mark?  
Mark: I don't know. With Kim trying to get me to marry her and with her still wanting to sue Kate and Reagan for custody of AJ.  
Ares: You realize the more you keep saying no.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. Anyway. I know i just came back but i'm gonna head back out Ireland.

(They both look at him.)

Kate: Where you going?  
Mark: Dublin!  
Kate: Whose in Dublin?  
Mark: An old friend.

(He turns and walks off as Kate smiles to herself.)

Ares: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She laughs as they start talking. Over the next couple of days as they continue to have issue's with Kim and her lawyer Reagan's really starting to get worried that Kim could win 

custody of her daughter and is hoping that whatever Mark's going through he's ready to face the world. After learning where he went she flew out to Dublin to go and talk to him. 

Over in Dublin,Ireland over at their cemetery Mark walks up to a grave site as he gets there he kneels down in front of it as he kneels down he wipes down the headstone and he 

runs his hand over the name and nearly loses it. But is able to keep his emotions in check.)

Mark: Hey Steo.

(He stay's there and talks to him as someone sees him there and walks over to him as he's kneeling he takes his hand off of the headstone and then stands up as the person who 

was walking over to him walks up to him.)

Keith: Long time no see.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Keith!  
Keith: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Keith: We were starting to wonder if you'd ever come out to see him.  
Mark: Yeah sorry. It's just i learned something recently and well.  
Keith: I know Ronan told us.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: You know it's been ten years and i still can't believe he's gone.  
Keith: I hear ya.

(He remains there and talks to him. As their talking Reagan walks up to them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Hey.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. Kate told me where you came and i wanted to come and make sure that you're okay.  
Mark: For the most part i'm just fine. What's wrong?  
Reagan: Andrews!

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Uh okay. Meet me over by my car and we'll go talk.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Keith.)

Keith: Girlfriend?  
Mark: No. She's just a friend. She's actually got a girlfriend back in the states. They've all been worried about me since the truth came out so.  
Keith: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah anyway. I'm gonna go.  
Keith: Okay. It was good to see you again man.  
Mark: You too.

(He walks off after saying his goodbye to Stephen as he walked off one of the other members walked up to him.)

Keith: He's not okay.  
Ronan: No. No he's not. But we can't force the truth out of him.  
Keith: I know that.

(Over by Mark walks up to her and leans against the car next to her.)

Mark: What's going on Reagan?  
Reagan: It's just with everything going on with you and this whole thing with the custody case that Kim threw at us.  
Mark: Yeah ya.  
Reagan: Look Mark i know he was your bestfriend.  
Mark: Look Reagan i love you and i love Kate. But after finding out what really happened to him in the mix of all of this sent my mind in three different directions.   
Reagan: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: You should know by now that. Whatever is going between you and Kate i will be there for you. And i know i haven't been the last three weeks. But i will be now.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: So what she want now?  
Reagan: What she's wanted the last two or three months.  
Mark: You and Kate will get her weather Kim likes it or not Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that. But the thing is. Diane is convinced that me and Kate will only show we're stable enough parents if we're married.  
Mark: You and Kate talk about this?  
Reagan: Yes. But she's still not ready.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: That doesn't sound like Kate.  
Reagan: No it doesn't. I mean i bring it up and she say's she's not ready.  
Mark: You two have been back together for close to two years.  
Reagan: I know that. But she won't budge.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Damn.  
Reagan: I don't know what to do Mark. I mean one of my bestfriends is in a world of his own and my girlfriend keeps telling me she's not ready for marriage. I'm starting to think she'll never be ready.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: I'm not trying to turn my back on this. I'm not i'm willing to do just about anything to help you keep AJ.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Come on.

(He opens the door for her and she gets into it as she gets in he closes the door and walks around to his side of the car and gets in as he gets in he closes the door then starts it 

up once it's on he puts it into drive and drives off towards the airport. The following day back over in Gotham Mark walks up to Kate's office and knocks on the door getting her to 

look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You look mad?  
Mark: There a reason i should be.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Kate get it. Marriage is a big step.  
Kate: Yes it is. And i can't help but think that.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: What happens if Kim finds some loop hole on this whole marriage thing.  
Mark: Kim!  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: You think Kimberly Andrews is going to find a loop hole in the whole custody case?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: The Kimberly Andrews who was my father's wife for all of two months.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: That Kimberly Andrews. The world's biggest dummy.   
Kate: Okay okay i get it.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.  
Kate: I can't help but wonder if i won't screw up as a wife as much as i did as a girlfriend.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark me and Reagan broke up before because i couldn't be open with her. I couldn't tell her about me being Batwoman. And then there was the whole thing with my still being in love with Sophie and wishing i could be with her.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: Kate we all have those ex's we can't seem to get over and it doesn't matter how hard we try we'll never be fully over them.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Do you still love Sophie?  
Kate: Not as much as i did.  
Mark: Do you love Reagan?  
Kate: So much.  
Mark: Well than see.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay okay. Let me ask you something.  
Mark: Sure.  
Kate: No smart ass come back.  
Mark: Okay. I swear whatever it is i saw Julia do it.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Feel better?  
Kate: Yes i do.  
Mark: Okay good. So go ahead.  
Kate: Do you still love my sister?  
Mark: Veracity!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I still love her.  
Kate: I mean't are you still in love with her?  
Mark: No. I haven't felt that way about her in wow three years.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: There a reason you're asking.  
Kate: Morgan Corinthos asked her out on a date and well.  
Mark: Oh wow. Well to be honest i couldn't think of a better person for her.  
Kate: Okay good.   
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I just don't want my sister to get hurt.  
Mark: Morgan's not such a bad guy. That is if you can keep him away from Ava Jerome.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Does that mean i get to tease her about Morgan the next time i see her.  
Kate: Sure.  
Mark: She's right behind me isn't she?  
Kate: No. But her lead singer is.  
Mark: Crap.

(He turns and looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Hey. How you been there?  
Calamity: I just walked up. How you doing?  
Mark: I'm okay.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Mark: What's going on?  
Diane: We just came from talking to the judge.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks into the office more along with Beca Reagan and Ares.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Reagan: As i said before. She brought up in order to show the judge that me and Kate are perfect parents for AJ.  
Mark: Yeah she said you two needed to get married.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Why you looking at me like that? No wait don't answer that. Whatever it is you're thinking. Noway na-uh.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: What you mean what?  
Reagan: Okay. So you're not for it.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Well she's not planning on asking anytime soon. And i really don't feel like losing my child.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark puts his head down as he looks at Kate who looks off annoyed with herself.)

Mark: This is seriously your chance to help the woman you love keep her child.  
Kate: I can't.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I have a lot of fears here Mark.  
Mark: I have them too. I have a lot of them and getting married is one hell of a step. And if you even think about using Sophie and Tyler's marriage as an excuse or your father and Catherine's i will seriously smack you myself.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I just.  
Mark: Okay know what?

(He walks off and after Reagan.)

Mark: Reagan come here.

(She walks over to him and they both walk back into the office.)

Kate: Mark!  
Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: What if i married Reagan?

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Diane: Depends on if you're willing hurt her in progress?  
Mark: Yeah well she doesn't wanna grow up anytime soon.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off Calamity and Beca knowing what he's doing are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Mark i.  
Mark: What? I'm offering Reagan away to help her keep her child.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So why the hell won't you?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Don't you even think about using the bat as an excuse. I will go and find her and have her kick your ass.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Like i said Marriage is a big step and get it you're scared. But so's Reagan. She loves and wants to marry you. She marry's me she'll end up regreting.  
Kate: How's that?  
Mark: I won't be you dummy.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: She loves you Kate and she loves her little girl. And we all know you love her daughter as much as she does. And we all know you love her like she was your own.  
Kate: I do.  
Mark: So what's the problem?

(She feels her neckless and Mark notices and then looks at Diane who knows that look.)

Mark: Who the hell did you marry?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Oh come on tell me you didn't.

(Reagan looks at her and then turns and runs out of the office as she walks out Mark looks at Kate and gets annoyed with her.)

Mark: I hope you're happy with yourself.

(He turns and walks off after Reagan again. As he walks out Beca looks at her girlfriend who looks just as annoyed with Kate. Out in the hallway Reagan's leaning against the wall 

and Mark grabs her in and hugs her as she breaks down in his arms. Back in the office Calamity walks over to Kate and smacks her in the head which she gets and understands 

what she did it.)

Calamity: You'll marry the bitch who made Mark's life hell. But you won't marry your own girlfriend?  
Kate: I have no excuse for what i did okay.  
Calamity: Why her?  
Kate: I don't know. I really don't. To be honest i don't even really remember the wedding or if there was even a wedding.   
Beca: What?  
Kate: I woke up the next morning with Kim next to me and we were both wearing these.

(She takes the wedding ring out of her shirt and shows them to Calamity looks at them.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: Their real that's for sure.

(Then someone walks into the office and is quickly followed by Mark and Reagan.)

Diane: Michael!  
Michael: Hi.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Michael: Me and Morgan did a little extra looking.  
Mark: So you knew about?  
Michael: Kim was all over Port Charles gloating about how she managed to take Kate away from Reagan.  
Mark: Okay.  
Michael: So i looked into wedding chapels in Vegas and when Kate said she hadn't even left Gotham.  
Mark: Michael!  
Michael: I called up the courthouse and then got their marriage license.  
Mark: And?  
Michael: It's not a legal marriage. She's no more married to Kimberly Andrews then Kimberly Andrews is to married to her.  
Mark: So Kate could still marry Reagan.  
Michael: Yes.

(Kate looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: She gets wind of this she'll find someway of telling the judge that i only divorced her so that i could marry my ex.

(Mark looks at Diane.)

Diane: She's right. Unless we can officially or actually prove that Kate isn't really married to Kim.  
Mark: Kate still can't marry Reagan.  
Reagan: Mark the custody hearing is in three days.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he looks at Kate who nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay. Well. Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Will you marry me?

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure off what to say then looks at Kate and knows she can't actually legally marry her until they can prove she's not actually married to Kim.)

Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: Yes.  
Reagan: Yeah i'll marry you.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: We're gonna find out the truth and when we do. You'll be able to marry the woman you love.  
Reagan: I sure as hell hope so.

(He grabs her into hug.)

Mark: Get the license Diane.  
Diane: Okay. 

(Then she walks off as Mark looks at Michael.)

Michael: I tried.  
Mark: I know you did. 

(Then someone walks into the office getting everyone to look at who it is.)

Kate: Can we help you?  
Man: I sure hope so.

(Mark hearing the voice looks up at who it is and let's Reagan go.)

Mark: Who are you?

(He walks into the light Mark seeing who it is falls into Kate's desk and she quickly grabs her friend.)

Michael: Who is that?  
Mark: Steo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Kate and Kim being married and Mark being the one who asked Reagan to marry him what is there to come of Kagan stay tuned and find out. And i know if there are some Boyzone fans who are reading this story. Yes i know Stephen Gately passed away. But it's fiction so please don't hate me. Anyway. Coming up later today or well tomorrow for you guys. The next chapter of this story. Once this one is finished i will get back to Blood Oath and Reares gets married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's daughter. I hope you all enjoy it. And FYI there is another twist in the story and one you guys will either love or hate.

Mark: Who are you?

(He walks into the light Mark seeing who it is falls into Kate's desk and she quickly grabs her friend.)

Michael: Who is that?  
Mark: Steo!

(He looks at him and smiles at him Reagan seeing the look on Mark's face isn't sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I was just in Dublin to see his grave.

(Kate looks at him as Stephen looks at them not sure of what to say to either one of them.)

Stephen: I can always go.

(Mark looks at him and then walks over to him as he gets to him he hugs him getting him to laugh at him as their hugging the other four members of the group walk into 

the office and Mark looks up at them then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: He looks for a dead man.

(They other guys look at him and laugh as Stephen punches him making him laugh at him.)

Mark: He's so pretty.

(He puts his head down as Mark hugs him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Stephen: I know i got a lot to answer for but. What the hell is going on?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: These are my friends here in Gotham. This is the owner of Kane Realty Kate Kane.

(He smiles at her and then looks her up and down.)

Mark: You're married.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Stephen: But she's still good looking.  
Mark: And gay.  
Stephen: So am i. But she's still.  
Mark: Oh she's hot there's going around that.  
Kate: Okay seriously.  
Mark: Anyway this is Michael Corinthos.  
Stephen: Hi.  
Michael: Hi. Wow.

(Mark laughs at him. Then he eyes Michael and Mark smacks him in the head making him laugh.)

Mark: Over here we have Calamity and her girlfriend Beca Mitchell.  
Stephen: Oh no way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Stephen: My sister is a big Bellas fan.  
Beca: Oh really.

(She looks at her girlfriend a little smug.)

Calamity: Be smug all you want. We're still better.  
Beca: That's what she said.

(Mark and Kate start laughing at her face.)

Mark: And that's their little friendly competition on whose better.  
Michael: Better or Butter.

(Mark looks at him and laughs along with the other four members who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Just so you know.  
Stephen: Yeah.

(He laughs at him as Mark looks at Reagan and walks back over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: The woman i love is married to the very bitch whose trying to take my daughter away from me so no Mark i'm not are right.   
Mark: We'll find out the truth Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him seeing how he is with Reagan Stephen looks back at his groupmates who look just as confused but don't question it. 

Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. Steo this is Reagan Queen.

(He looks at her and waves at her and she waves back at him. And then the woman they all hate with a passion walks into the office.)

Mark: And the woman who just walked in is the gold digger known as Kimberly Andrews.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: More like girlfriend stealer.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks off annoyed with her choice. Mark pulls away from Reagan and grabs Kate into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Kate: I hate this.  
Mark: I know.  
Kim: Get your hands off of my wife.  
Mark: I would. But she's my friend and if you don't like it. Leave.

(She looks at him and shuts up.)

Kate: It's are right Mark.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks back over to Reagan.)

Reagan: Hey can we talk real fast?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the balcony as they get there they walk out and he closes the door behind them. Once it's closed he walks over to her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: You sure you wanna do this?  
Mark: Uh no i'm not. But i'm doing this to help you keep your daughter Reagan.  
Reagan: I know you are and i'm very happy that you're willing to do that.   
Mark: But.  
Reagan: Yes you do.  
Mark: Oh well thank you. I'm so glad you noticed. I was scared there for a minute.

(She laughs at him and then looks off.)

Mark: But.  
Reagan: Mark i can see the look on your face.   
Mark: What's that have to do with anything?  
Reagan: I mean yes you asked me to marry you and the fact that you did it in front of Kate.  
Mark: Yeah well with all honesty Kate didn't really stop me either.  
Reagan: She's married.  
Mark: Yeah i know she is. But you'd think she'd at least stop me.  
Reagan: Yeah. Or divorce the bitch.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I just hope.  
Mark: We'll figure it out.   
Reagan: I know. I just. I don't want you to screw up whatever chance you could have with Tyler.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah i some how have a feeling there isn't ever going to be a me and Tyler.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Mark: He's still in love with Sophie.

(She looks at him and then looks off feeling bad for him.)

Mark: And i can't be in a loveless relationship.  
Reagan: What the hell do you think our will be.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is. I'm helping you keep your daughter.  
Reagan: There's helping me keep my daughter and then there's the ever growing feelings you have for Sophie's ex.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Before you asked me to marry you. Did you ever bother asking Tyler how he felt about you?  
Mark: I did.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: He said he didn't feel the same way. And i thought we were getting pretty damn close.  
Reagan: What happened?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean before the Evermoist members and the Bellas made their appearances again. Along with Morgan.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I kissed him and kissed me back.  
Reagan: And he told you he didn't share the same feelings?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I think it had a lot to do with Vera.  
Reagan: You and Veracity?  
Mark: For about three years.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I took them not coming back when both Earth 1 and Earth 38 were merged together.  
Reagan: And then they showed up.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Reagan: You really don't have to do this. I'm not saying i'm not very grateful to you for doing this because i am.  
Mark: But.  
Reagan: I'm really not gonna make you marry me.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as he grabs up her hand and pulls her closer trying to see if he'll get a reaction out of Kate and given by how quickly she looked up and 

saw how close they are can't help but get jealous of them and becomes very annoyed with Kim for blackmailing her into her marrying her. Back outside.)

Mark: I want to do this.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. Besides it'll be kind of cool to have the Green Arrow as a brother in law.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Even if it's to help you out.

(Reagan smiles at him.)

Mark: You didn't have to say yes.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I didn't actually. But i did anyway.  
Mark: So. You ready to be a Buchanan and keep your daughter?  
Reagan: I am actually.  
Mark: Okay than.

(He grabs out the ring box and opens it once it's open he places the ring onto her finger once it's on her finger she looks at it and smiles at it.)

Reagan: It's gorgeous.  
Mark: It was my grandmother's.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Mark! This is a family heirloom. Aren't you supposed to give this someone you're actually in love with.  
Mark: It is. But i told my parents about Kim's latest stunt and they weren't to happy so my dad gave me this.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. 

(He kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from it and leads her back towards Kate's office as they get there they walk in and Mark closes the 

door behind them.)

Reagan: You told my family about this didn't you?  
Mark: I kind of had too. And to be honest.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Oliver kind of scares me.

(She laughs at him as they walk off towards the office as they walk into the office Kate looks at her funny.)

Mark: I told her Oliver scared me.

(Kate laughs at him. As he walks over to Stephen he tells him in his ear then he looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Stephen: Seriously?  
Mark: Seriously.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: You have any idea on where you two are going to have the wedding?  
Mark: I'd say here. But that is here.

(Kate looks at him and then to her wife and is trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: It'll just be close friends and family.  
Kate: Please don't invite me.  
Reagan: I wasn't going to.  
Kate: Oh good.

(Reagan sees the look on her face.)

Reagan: No offence.  
Kate: None taken. Besides i wouldn't put Oliver through the hell that is known as Kimberly Andrews.  
Reagan: Wouldn't it be Andrews-Kane.  
Kate: God i hope she didn't change her last name.

(Reagan looks at her and then over to the woman whose married to the woman she loves.)

Mark: Hey i'm gonna go and talk to Tyler.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he turns and walks out of the office. As he walks out Kate goes after him out in the hallway Mark's over by the elevator 

as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I need to tell you something.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Meet me at the hold up in an hour.  
Mark: Okay.

(As the elevator gets to them he walks on and pushes for her parking garage after he pushes for the garage the doors close and he leans against the wall. Meanwhile 

over at Crow Head Quarters Julia walks up to Sophie and shows her the artical that has printed Kate's marriage announcement as she's reading it she looks at her and then 

looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: You've got to be kidding me.  
Julia: I wish that i was.  
Sophie: The Commander know about this?  
Julia: I have no idea.

(She goes to walk up to his office as Julia's phone goes off she grabs it out to see what it was as she sees who it's from she looks at it and gets upset for Tyler.)

Julia: Sophie!

(She walks back over to her and she hands her the phone she looks at it and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Shit.

(Then she sees him looking at the samething and then sees his face fall he gets up and walks out of the room.)

Julia: Think he saw it?  
Sophie: Yeah. He did.  
Julia: Oh boy.  
Sophie: Yeah. 

(She walks off towards Jacob's office and knocks on the door.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(She opens the door and walks into the office as she walks in she closes the door.)

Sophie: Have you seen this?  
Jacob: Seen what?

(Sophie hands him the tablet and he reads over Kara's artical in Catco Magazine as he's reading it he looks up at her then goes back to reading it until he finishes up 

the artical and then puts the tablet down annoyed.)

Jacob: That whore gold digged her way into my family?  
Sophie: By the looks of it yeah.

(He gets up and walks over to the window and looks down at the floor annoyed.)

Jacob: I sure hope Kate made that bitch sign a prenup.  
Sophie: I'm sure she did.  
Jacob: Anything else?  
Sophie: Mark asked Reagan to marry him.

(He turns and looks at her than looks off annoyed.)

Jacob: Shit.  
Sophie: Yeah. Tyler saw the post.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: That's just great.  
Sophie: Yeah. Sir.  
Jacob: If anyone can't tell how he feels about Mark.  
Sophie: Mark thinks he still has feelings for me.  
Jacob: Why the hell didn't he say something?  
Sophie: He's to much like your daughter.

(Jacob looks at her and laughs as she walks out of the office. Back over at Kane tower Kim and Kate are there arguing as Mary walks in and walks straight towards Kim 

as she gets there she grabs her and pushes her away from her sister.)

Mary: Really you low down tramp.

(Kim looks at her and then to Kate who she punches in the arm.)

Mary: And you dummy.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: This washed up Stripper really?  
Kate: I.  
Mary: You just broke Reagan's heart.

(She pushes her sister into her desk and Kate knows she's just as annoyed with her as everyone else is.)

Kate: I know i did.  
Mary: Do you even care?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as she looks back at her.)

Kate: Of course i care.  
Mary: Do you? Because from where i'm standing you didn't bother to tell her you were married to the washed up hooker.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I was going to tell her. But then she just had to push the issue.  
Mary: What? Wanting to marry the woman she loves in order to help her keep her little girl out of this tramps hands.  
Kate: Mary come on.  
Mary: No. Kate come on. Kimberly Andrews are kidding me. Dad's gonna flip when he finds out about this. And not to mention Oliver. You know how protect of his sisters 

he is.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: I hope you're proud of yourself Kate.

(Then she turns and walks off. As she walks off Kim goes to say something but Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Not another word.

(She looks at her and shuts up. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into the building as Julia walks up to him.)

Mark: You know don't you?  
Julia: Yes. And about Kate's marriage.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Julia: And Tyler also knows.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: How'd he react?  
Julia: He was upset.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: He was upset?  
Julia: Yeah. Why wouldn't he of been?  
Mark: Because he told me he didn't share the same feelings for me.  
Julia: Oh.  
Mark: Where is he?  
Julia: In the training room.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Julia: He's more and likely going to let you have it.  
Mark: And i wouldn't stop him.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off down the hallway towards their training room as he gets there he looks into the room and sees him beating on the punching bag 

and knows it's because of him he opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he sees up there beating on the bag.)

Mark: I'd say i like what i see but i was told you're pissed at me.

(He turns and looks at him as Mark walks over to him.)

Tyler: I'm not pissed. Upset yes. Pissed no.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: But i do have one question.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: I'm trying to help her keep from losing her child to the likes of Kimberly Andrews.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: So why can't Kate marry her?  
Mark: Because Kate married Kimberly Andrews.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Okay so why didn't Ares ask her to marry her? Why the hell did it have to be you?  
Mark: I'm sure Ares would of. If she was in the country. And why the hell are you so upset that i asked Reagan to marry me. I thought you didn't share the same type of 

feelings i have for you.

(He looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him so he walks down to him and over to him.)

Tyler: You really think i don't feel the same way about you?  
Mark: That's what you said. 

(Puts his head down and then looks at Mark.)

Tyler: I'm sorry okay.  
Mark: You can be as sorry as you want it's never going to change what you said.  
Tyler: I know it doesn't. But i still don't like the fact that you didn't tell me yourself.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: You getting engaged i'm upset because someone else told me instead of you.  
Mark: I was on my way here to tell you.  
Tyler: You were?  
Mark: Yes. Who told you?  
Tyler: Kimberly Andrews.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed with her.)

Mark: Tyler i swear i was on my way here to tell you in person.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as Mark grabs his hand getting him to look at him.)

Mark: Tell me you love me.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Tell me you love me.  
Tyler: Why? You're engaged to marry Reagan.  
Mark: Tyler I've been in love with you since the day i moved here.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I mean i never really showed it because of you being with Sophie and well to be honest.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I didn't wanna be known as the man who slept with one of his friends ex's.

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Mark: I know i shouldn't be telling you this given how i'm engaged to someone else.  
Tyler: No you shouldn't be.  
Mark: Okay so don't tell me.  
Tyler: I can't keep lying to myself Mark.

(He looks at him as Tyler kisses him as their kissing Mark pulls him closer in the kiss as their kiss continues Tyler pulls his shirt open getting Mark to smile in the 

kiss as their kissing they both fall to the floor as they land on it Tyler pulls away from him and starts kissing on his chest getting him to moan from the feel of his 

lips on it as Tyler starts kissing down his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he kisses it getting Mark to moan from the feel of 

Tyler's lips on it as Tyler's kiss on it continues Tyler runs his hands over his stomach getting Mark to moan from the feel of his hands moving over it then he pulls 

away from it and runs his tongue over it getting him to smile at him then he kisses his Bellybutton again getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it as he 

starts kissing back up his chest to his lips as he gets to them he kisses him again as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Tyler: Hi.  
Mark: You sure about this?  
Tyler: More than sure.

(Mark smiles at him as he kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over at Kate and Reagan's apartment Reagan's packing 

up her things to move in with Mark. Or so she thinks that is until the one woman she thought would be the one to ask her to marry her if Kate wasn't able to shows up 

and knocks on the door she puts her things down and walks over to the door as she gets to it she opens it to find Ares there.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Ares: I hear congrats are in order.

(She shows her the text and Reagan gets annoyed as she walks into the apartment with Ares right behind her. As she walks into the apartment she closes the door behind 

her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Ares: So why aren't you marrying Kate?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Because Kate married my fiance's bitch of an ex step mother.  
Ares: What?  
Reagan: Yeah. Surprised the hell out of me and Mark too.  
Ares: So you accepted Mark's marriage proposal.  
Reagan: I would of accepted your's had you been here to ask.

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Ares i love Mark as nothing more than just a friend and he's marrying me to help me keep my daughter.  
Ares: Isn't he in love with Sophie's ex husband?  
Reagan: Yeah well apparently he doesn't feel the same way about him.  
Ares: Huh.  
Reagan: What?  
Ares: Reagan Tyler does share the same feelings for Mark.  
Reagan: What?  
Ares: Yeah. I was talking to him just before i left to go off with Santino to Rome.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: You telling me if i marry Mark i could be taking Tyler's chance at being with the man he loves away from him.  
Ares: Pretty much.  
Reagan: So what the hell am i supposed to do. He gave me his grandmother's engagement ring.

(Ares looks at the ring and grabs up her hand.)

Ares: Marry me.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: What? Ares.  
Ares: Reagan he loves Tyler and Tyler loves him. You two do this it'll keep them away from each other.  
Reagan: You sure about this?  
Ares: I am. 

(Reagan looks at the ring and then kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I shouldn't of done that.  
Ares: Why not?  
Reagan: I'm still technically in engaged to Mark.  
Ares: I'm sure he'd understand.  
Reagan: Okay. I'll call him.

(She nods her head at her as Reagan picks her phone up and calls Mark. Over at the Crows head quarters in their training room both Mark and Tyler on the floor kissing 

as their kissing Mark's phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Tyler: It's okay. 

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him. As Mark reaches for his phone and grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number he answers it as Tyler kisses on 

his neck getting him to laugh at him.)

Mark: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey.   
Mark: You okay?  
Reagan: Uh yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: No you're not.

(She laughs on the end as he feels Tyler start kissing on his chest getting him to smile at him then he leans in and kisses his neck again getting Mark to close his 

eyes in enjoyment.)

Reagan: What's going on over there?  
Mark: Nothing. What's up?  
Reagan: Hey can you come to mine and Kate's apartment.  
Mark: Yeah sure. What for?  
Reagan: I just need to tell you something in person.  
Mark: It about Ares?

(She turns and looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah it is.  
Mark: Okay. Give me a ten minutes.  
Reagan: Okay i'll see you soon.  
Mark: Okay bye.  
Reagan: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her as Tyler quickly kisses him again as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: I'd hate to cut this short. But Reagan wants to see me.  
Tyler: She say about what?  
Mark: No. But it sounded important so.  
Tyler: Okay. Meet me back at my place in two hours.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as he stands up once he's standing he helps Mark up once he's up he kisses him again getting Mark to smile in it then he 

pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I'll see you at my place.  
Mark: Yes you will.   
Tyler: Okay.

(He walks over to his shirt and picks it up to put it on once it's one he starts buttoning it up as Mark looks at him and smiles at him as he buttons his back up once 

it's buttoned up he walks over to the man who he hopes will be his boyfriend by the end of the day.)

Mark: Hey.

(Tyler looks at him.)

Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: I love you.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Tyler: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Yeah.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Good.  
Tyler: Are right i'll see ya.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Tyler: Okay.

(Mark smiles at him again then walks off to go and talk to Reagan. As he walks out Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. I was just talking to Tyler is all.  
Sophie: Yeah he was pretty upset when he walked out of center command earlier.  
Mark: I know he told me. How did the commander take Kate being married to the former stripper?  
Sophie: He wasn't to happy about it that's for sure.  
Mark: I didn't think he would be. Anyway. I'm gonna over to Kate and Reagan's.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see ya.  
Sophie: I know.

(He laughs at her as he walks off to go and talk to Reagan as he walks off Tyler walks out of the training room. Seeing him Sophie laughs.)

Tyler: What?  
Sophie: You slept with him.

(Tyler looks at her and laughs.)

Tyler: I kissed him and it was headed that way until Reagan called him.  
Sophie: Yeah he said he was headed out to talk to her.  
Tyler: Yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna head home.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off as Sophie laughs at her ex. Later over Kate and Reagan's Mark walks up to the apartment and knocks on the door.)

Reagan: It's open.

(He opens the door and walks inside as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.   
Mark: What's going on?  
Reagan: I can't marry you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: Ares asked me to marry her and i said yes.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her in relief.)

Mark: So you'll be?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh wow. Um. This is going to be easier then i thought.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You're right Reagan i can't lie to myself and i can't marry you.

(She looks at him then to Ares who looks just as surprised.)

Reagan: What happened?  
Mark: While i was at Crow me and Tyler were talking and he told me that he's in love with me.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: So he?  
Mark: He lied i know he did. But.  
Reagan: No this is great.  
Mark: Yes it is. Reagan i love him and i want to be with him.   
Reagan: Okay so.  
Mark: I just.

(Reagan smiles at him as she takes the ring off of her finger and hands it back to him he happily takes it from her.)

Mark: You're a lucky woman Ares.  
Ares: I know.  
Mark: Anyway. I'll see ya.   
Reagan: Okay.

(He turns to leave but he sees Diane there not looking to happy as she's standing there she has Michael behind her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Diane: Hi.  
Michael: What's going on?  
Mark: Reagan's gonna marry Ares instead.

(They both look at him and Michael smiles at him then his smile quickly falls when he looks at Diane.)

Michael: What?  
Diane: I'd hate to say it Reagan.  
Reagan: What?  
Diane: But you can't marry Ares.

(Reagan looks at her in shock and then to looks at Mark.)

Mark: Why the hell not?  
Diane: Because Ares is are ready married.

(Mark and Reagan look at her in shock.)

Reagan: Ares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the twist at the end. And i know what is it with both Kate and Ares being married. Poor Reagan and Mark can't win. Will Reagan finally get the family she wants and will Mark finally get the man he wants all that more will be answered in the next update stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another new chapter of Reagan's Daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Why the hell not?  
Diane: Because Ares is are ready married.

(Mark and Reagan look at her in shock.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Ares: I.  
Diane: Are you not even going to denie it.  
Ares: Can i see that?

(Diane hands her the paper work and she looks at it as she's looking at it Mark looks at Reagan who puts her head down not sure of what to do. Because she's once again 

lost her chance at being with Ares even if she does still love Kate.)

Ares: Where'd you find this?  
Diane: I started doing some digging into you because i had a feeling Mark would back out of the engagement.  
Mark: Diane!  
Diane: I'm not mad. I know how much you wanna be with Agent Tyler. But the thing is.  
Mark: Me and Reagan.  
Diane: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say. As he sits down on the chair he was leaning against. As he sits down he puts his head into his hands and 

looks around. Over by Ares she continues to look through the paper work then looks at Diane.)

Ares: I remember this actually.  
Reagan: Really?  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: And?  
Ares: Santino had this marriage quickly ended.  
Diane: Why?  
Ares: Because he knew this person only wanted to marry me because of who i was being paid to protect.  
Diane: Santino himself.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: So why is she saying you're still married?  
Ares: Because these say the divorce never went through and that well i'm unfortunately still married. Reagan i'm so sorry. I thought.  
Reagan: No it's okay.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I can't marry her Diane.

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Diane: Mark!  
Mark: No. I finally have my chance at being with Tyler and i'm not about blow it. I can't lose this chance.  
Michael: And what about Reagan.  
Mark: If it hadn't of been for Kim marrying Kate. Reagan would still be with the woman she loves and on her way the aisle with her. And not having to be bounced around 

between me and Ares.

Michael: Yeah i know.  
Mark: I just.

(He looks at the ring and then looks off again.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Give me one night with him.  
Reagan: You know i won't say no.  
Diane: Go ahead.

(He nods his head at her as he rushes from the apartment to go and spend one night with Tyler.)

Diane: I am sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: It's okay.

(She turns and walks out of the apartment as she walks out Michael closes the door behind them.)

Michael: What the hell was that?  
Diane: What?  
Michael: Ares wanted to give Mark and out so that he could be with Tyler. Why the hell would lie to them like that.  
Diane: Michael i wish i was lying about the part of her being married.  
Michael: That was real paper work?  
Diane: Yes. Look i know i hurt Mark's chances at being with the man he loves again. But.  
Michael: Why the hell would this person stop that divorce?  
Diane: I have no idea.  
Michael: What the hell are we going to do if we can't find out that Kim's been lying about being married to Kate.  
Diane: Then both Mark and Reagan will be walking down the aisle to marry each other instead of being with the ones they want.  
Michael: I really hate that woman.  
Diane: And at the moment i really don't blame you.

(He nods his head at her. Later over at Tyler's apartment Mark's walking up to his door after his conversation with Kate. As he's walking over to it he thinks back to 

what Kate had to tell him. Flashback to an hour ago. Over at Kate's club Mark walks in and looks around for her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. So what you want to talk to me about.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him again.)

Kate: Kim's blackmailing me.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: With what?  
Kate: I killed Cartwright.

(He looks at her and then sits down on the stool as he looks at her.)

Mark: What? When?  
Kate: Three months ago.   
Mark: Oh god Kate.  
Kate: I know i know. Okay that's why I've been so distance lately and why i haven't been going out as Batwoman lately. I mean AJ's one reason but. Cartwright is 

another reason.

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I messed up Mark. I broke Bruce's number one rule and i killed someone and i can't say that's an excuse because it's not.   
Mark: Anyone else know?  
Kate: Oliver and Sara do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And my dad.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he looks at her again.)

Mark: But i still don't understand.  
Kate: Kim over heard my conversation with them and came to me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Mark she had recorded our conversation.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And she told me i was to marry her and i was to be by her side when the custody hearing started.  
Mark: Did you tell anyone else about this?  
Kate: No. And I've been wanting to tell my dad but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: She told me if i told anyone about this she was going straight to the police with the recording.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Mark i love and want to be with Reagan. I want to be her wife not Kim's.  
Mark: So Divorce her.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Don't you normally have to have two people to sign the papers?  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Seriously?

(Mark pulls the papers out and hands them to Kate who laughs at him. As she opens them and reads them. As she's reading them she looks at Mark.)

Kate: You didn't?  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: You remember the paper work Kim had to sign?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: These were mixed in with them.  
Kate: And she signed them?  
Mark: She did.   
Kate: You know if you weren't in love with Tyler.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.   
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: All these need is your name down at the bottom.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You have to know. If you had told Reagan the truth she never would of broken up with you.  
Kate: I know that. It's just when Kim came to me with that recording and then threatened to send it into the police Mark i got worried and did something i regret doing.  
Mark: Yeah marrying Kimberly Andrews is one hell of a mistake.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yes it is. How come you weren't like this with Johnny?  
Mark: Because Johnny killed my cousin's boyfriend and little girl.  
Kate: Oh. But didn't you two?  
Mark: One night i don't regret i'll tell you that. But falling in love with Sophie's ex isn't another regret.  
Kate: Good to hear.  
Mark: Now. If you get these down to the courthouse before they close i'm sure they can push it through before the end of the day.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Just be careful Kate.   
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Andrews is as unstable as her friend was. Only thing is Stacy was in love with my brother so.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. I'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he turns and walks out of the club to go and talk to Tyler. End of flashback Mark's just walking up to his door as he 

gets there he knocks on it.)

Tyler: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks inside as he walks in he closes the door behind him and looks around.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: I'm in my room.

(Mark walks off towards his room as he gets there he walks in and sees him lying down on the bed with his shirt open. As he sees him that way Mark walks over to him 

and leans in then moves his fingers over his bellybutton getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya Agent Tyler.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I really do like what i see.

(He sits up and Mark kisses him as their kissing they both back onto his bed as they land on it Mark smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: You are right?

(Mark looks at him as he sits up and runs his hands over his chest getting him to sit up and look at him.)

Tyler: What's wrong?  
Mark: Me and you were this close to being able to be together.  
Tyler: What happened?  
Mark: Well Ares had told Reagan she wanted to marry her in order to help her keep her little girl.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: And Reagan had given me back the engagement ring.  
Tyler: Okay this is starting to sound like me and you can't be together again.  
Mark: It is. God Tyler i love you so damn much.

(He looks at him and smiles at him as he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: But with Kate still unfortunately still being married to that gold digger and now.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Turns out Ares is still married and now i'm going to have to go through with marrying Reagan.

(He looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Tyler: Mark i love you.  
Mark: Yeah baby i know. I love you too.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I can't believe i'm losing out on this chance with you because of that whore.  
Mark: I know. But hey.  
Tyler: Mark i can't do the one night. If i do this is. I want to be able to be with you. 

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: I understand that.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He stands up and leaves because he just lost out on the man he loves all because of Kim and her blackmailing Kate into her marrying her. As he gets to the door he 

goes to open it but Tyler calls him back into his room Mark walks back over to it as he gets there he walks in and looks at him.)

Tyler: I lied i can't watch you leave either.

(Mark looks at him then walks over to him.)

Mark: Meaning.  
Tyler: I love you.

(Mark smiles at him as he kisses him as their kissing they both fall back onto his bed as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session. The 

following day over at the courthouse both Mark and Reagan are there standing there with their friends and family in front of the justice of the peace as their standing 

there their in the middle of their wedding ceremony up saying their vows and exchanging wedding rings which neither one of them wanna give the other unless their 

marrying the ones they love. As the judge talks to everyone in the room after Mark and Reagan exchanged vows and rings he asks whoever shall object to them being wed 

to please speak now or forever hold their peace as they both look around hoping to see either Kate or Tyler rush into the courtroom to interrupt the wedding when 

neither one of them show up Mark signal's for the judge to continue and he does as he continues on with the ceremony the doors to the courtroom opens and Kate rushes 

into it quickly followed by Tyler and the Boyzone members.)

Kate: Wait.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: I'm not married.

(Both Mark and Reagan look at her along with Oliver and the other's.)

Mark: Are you serious?  
Kate: I'm very serious. Mark me and Kim were never married.

(He looks at her and then walks over to Kate and looks over the paper work that Michael had dug up the night before as he's looking over the papers he looks up at her 

and smiles at her.)

Mark: When did Michael get all of this?  
Kate: Last night. Him Willow and Morgan did a lot research and everything Michael had found before is very much true. Me and Kim never got married.  
Mark: Which would explain why you couldn't remember the wedding ceremony.  
Kate: Yes. But to also be on the safe side as much as you guys trust Diane Miller.  
Mark: You had Alexis look over this paperwork?  
Kate: They did.  
Mark: So you're a free woman?  
Kate: I am. Well at least i'm hoping not for long. Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate!

(She walks over to her and grabs her hands.)

Kate: I love you and i never would of married Kim willingly or by force.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: If there is one woman i want to spend the rest of my life with is the woman who has held my heart from the very moment i met her at Tommy Elliott's party two 

years ago.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Kate: I know we both ended things on good terms and for a very good reason. I wasn't ready to let myself be with anyone given. How i still felt about Sophie. But the 

more i thought about it and with a lot of help from Mark and Kara.

(Both him and Kara look at her.)

Kate: It helped me see that there is more to life then Sophie Moore.

(Sophie looks at her as Julia's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I kid i do still love Sophie just not the way i did. The woman i wanna be with is right here. So if you'll have me i'd really love to be your wife.

(Mark looks at Reagan and then to Kate.)

Reagan: I love you so much.

(She kisses her getting Kate to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Reagan Queen will you marry me?  
Reagan: Yes.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Oliver looks off as Mark looks at them and smiles as he looks at Tyler.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: Hi.  
Mark: You gonna give a speech like Kate did?  
Tyler: I would but she stole my lines.

(Mark grabs him in and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing he smiles even more in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Tyler: I love you too.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him again. Over by Kate and Reagan they pull away from each other.)

Kate: You wanna get married here and today?  
Reagan: Yes i do.  
Judge: License.  
Mark: Right here.

(He pulls one out for him and hands it to him.)

Mark: I knew you two would show up. I just didn't think it be with Boyzone.

(They laugh at him as Mark grabs Stephen in and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Stephen: You okay?  
Mark: I am now.

(Reagan looks down at the ring on her finger and takes it off. Then hands it to Mark who takes it and smiles at her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Judge: You two ready?  
Kate: So ready.

(He laughs at her as he gets back into the ceremony as Mark puts his grandmother's ring into his pocket and grabs the man he loves hand getting him to smile at him. 

Back over by Kate and Reagan their in the middle of their wedding ceremony exchanging vows and rings after exchanging their vows and rings he looked at them and 

smiled.)

Judge: I now perannounce you wife and wife. Kate you may now kiss the bride.  
Kate: Finally.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as they look at the judge and he introduce them to everyone who starts clapping for them as they both 

leave the courtroom smiling due them finally being married Mark turns and walks out of the courtroom with Tyler. As they walk out he goes to walk off but he grabs him 

back making Mark laugh at him.)

Tyler: I have one question for you.  
Mark: What's that?  
Tyler: Will you be my boyfriend?

(Mark looks at him and smiles as he kisses him as their kissing he smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Yes.  
Tyler: Oh boy.

(He kisses him again as their kiss continues Kim had shown up as Kate and Reagan walked out of the courtroom newly weds and smiling as they walked by her Kate gave her 

the finger as they walked by as she gave her the finger Reagan laughed at her. As she's laughing Mark and Tyler walk off by her and laugh at her.)

Mark: Life's a bitch isn't it.  
Kim: You might of proven that me and Kate were never married. But Reagan's still not gonna keep her daughter.  
Mark: See this is where i ask how you will keep AJ away from Reagan seeing as to how you've never once showed you give a rats ass about her. The only reason you want 

her is because your sister and your con artist of a brother are dead. And by the way i still wanna know who killed them.

Tyler: Why?  
Mark: I wanna send them some flowers.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs as he walks off as he walks off Mark follows after him.)

Mark: Babe.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Just so you know.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: You're not staying in these cloths.  
Tyler: Oh do tell.  
Mark: Take me back to your place and i will.  
Tyler: Are right.

(They walk off smiling knowing that they get to be together now along with Kate and Reagan and there's nothing that Kim can do about that. Even if she has more planned 

she'll never get her hands onto AJ but what they don't know Kim does have a back up plan it could really tear Kate's family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Kate and Reagan married and ready to fight for their family and with Mark finally with the man he loves what else is in store for both couples and for AJ find out in the next update of Reagan's daughter in the coming chapter will be the start of AJ's Custody hearing i hope Kagan win full custody of her again. Until the next update Kagan shippers.


	7. Custody hearing Part 1/The new Mrs. Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Rome,Italy over at the Continental Ares walks in and heads for the elevator as her phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number she 

answers it.)

Mark: Kim and Kate's marriage was a fake.

(She stops walking and looks around.)

Ares: Are you serious?  
Mark: Very.   
Ares: So what happens now?  
Mark: Well Kate and Reagan are officially married and i'm officially with Tyler.  
Ares: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. But i have a feeling it's not going just end with Kate.  
Ares: Think she had a back up plan?  
Mark: Knowing her i wouldn't be so damn surprised. If Kim wants something she'll do everything she can to get it.  
Ares: Even if the kid isn't even her's.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Ares: Yeah are right.  
Mark: Were are you anyway?  
Ares: Following up on a lead.  
Mark: Your wife?  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: Ares!  
Ares: I just. I thought Santino had taken care of it.  
Mark: Maybe he had.  
Ares: I don't know.  
Mark: If this person has much of connection the mob as Santino does. Then she's more than willing to stop the divorce at any cost to her or to you.  
Ares: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Who was it anyway?  
Ares: Promise not to tell anyone?  
Mark: Well as long as it wasn't Ava Jerome we won't have a problem?  
Ares: Luckily for her it's not.  
Mark: Oh ouch.  
Ares: I'm sorry. After what she had done to your friend back then.  
Mark: It's fine. He's alive and well.  
Ares: Good to know.  
Mark: Anyway. Stay safe are right.  
Ares: I'll try.

(He laughs on the other end and hangs up with her. Back over in Rome Julius walks up to her.)

Julius: Ares!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ares: Julius!

(As he gets to her she shakes his hand.)

Julius: Nice to know you're using your voice again.  
Ares: I use it off an on. Still getting use to it.

(He nods his head at her.)

Ares: Anyway. You called me.  
Julius: I did.   
Ares: What's going on?  
Julius: A woman came in here looking for you.  
Ares: Just me?

(He nods his head at her.)

Ares: She say what she wanted?  
Julius: She wouldn't tell me. And told me to call you.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: Where is she?  
Julius: In order to keep her safe i had them set her up into a room.  
Ares: Which room and floor?

(He tells her the room and floor she nods her head at him and then turns to walk off to go up to her room. Later up on the floor that Julius gave her the elevator 

opens and she walks off and heads towards the room he gave her as she gets there she knocks on it and then waits for the door to open as she's waiting she looks around 

then the door opens and her woman who came looking for her answer the door.)

Ares: Kristina!

(She looks at her and waves at her then let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her as she walks in she looks at her.)

Ares: You realize how dangerous it was to come find me?  
Kristina: Yes i do.  
Ares: So why did you?

(She walks around and into the room more.)

Kristina: I got approached by someone wanting to know more about you.

(She looks at her and then sits down.)

Ares: They say who they were?  
Kristina: No. I never asked how they knew you. Or what their name is.  
Ares: So because of this person asking about me.  
Kristina: I had no other way of getting hold of you. And i couldn't call Mark because well.   
Ares: Oh no they know i'm married. Just not to who.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Kristina: My parents find out i married Santino D'Antonio's Enforcer my mom will freak out. Hell i'm pretty sure my brother and sisters would flip out. But given how 

Sam is married to my dad's enforcer.  
Ares: You're a grown up.  
Kristina: Yes i am. But than again my parents weren't to happy when they found out i had dropped out of collage and well feel in love with one of my professors. In 

fact my mom told her to stay away from me.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off.)

Kristina: I just wanted to for the first time in my life to pick who i got to date. Although we ended up married.

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Kristina: Look if you want a divorce i'll give you one. 

(Ares looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: I was thinking about that. But then Mark just called and told me that Reagan and Kate are officially married.

(Kristina looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kristina: They must be relived but i thought?  
Ares: Yeah as it turns out it was a fake marriage in order to try and keep Kate and Reagan from getting married.  
Kristina: Why?  
Ares: Andrews wants her sister's child.  
Kristina: Wait as in Kimberly Andrews?  
Ares: Yeah. Why?  
Kristina: I've heard a lot of stories about that tramp from Mark. And i have a feeling Ares that she isn't someone who easily gives up.  
Ares: You think she could go after someone else?  
Kristina: Yeah and he just happens to be.  
Ares: You telling me she could go after Kate's father?  
Kristina: See i might be gay and but not blind. And okay. Yes he's old enough to be my father but i can still see the appeal.

(Ares looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Ares: Trying to make me jealous?

(Kristina looks at her and laughs.)

Kristina: (signs) Just a little.

(Ares laughs at her.)

Ares: You're getting better at that.  
Kristina: I've got a good teacher and might i add she's got the body to match the looks.  
Ares: You should really watch the flirting.  
Kristina: Why's that?  
Ares: You might start something you can't finish.  
Kristina: I can finish as well as you can.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: Ouch.

(She starts laughing at her.)

Kristina: Sorry. Had to.  
Ares: Oh i don't doubt that one bit.  
Kristina: Anyway. I'm sorry if i put you in any danger.  
Ares: The only one who would of been in danger would of been you. Had you asked anyone but the hotel's manager.  
Kristina: Okay.  
Ares: Are right. 

(She stands up to leave but Kristina stops her.)

Kristina: I know we both agreed nothing would happen between us after well.  
Ares: Like i said you're a grown woman you can make your choices.  
Kristina: So if i were to tell you i want you would you say no?

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: You sure it's me you want? Because if it is we can give this a chance.  
Kristina: This is something i want.  
Ares: Okay.

(Kristina kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it then they fall back onto the bed. Back over in Gotham Mark and Tyler walk into his 

apartment as they walk in he closes the door behind them once it's closed he grabs Mark's arm pulls him back towards the door making him laugh as he kisses him as 

their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: I'd ask but.  
Tyler: I've been wanting this.  
Mark: You mean even while you were married to Sophie. I think she should feel used.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark kisses him again as their kissing they walk back towards his table as they get there Mark starts opening the buttons on his shirt 

once their open and over his bellybutton he pulls away from him and pushes him back onto his table and pushes his shirt away from his stomach He leans in and kisses 

his stomach getting him to look up and moans in enjoyment as the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach getting Tyler to look up at him then he puts 

his head down but quickly looks back at him when he feels him run his tongue over his bellybutton getting Tyler to look back up again. Then he pull away from it and 

kisses it getting Tyler to look at him then he runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Tyler to look at him.)

Tyler: Oh god that feels so damn nice.  
Mark: Good to know.

(Then he leans back in and kisses his Bellybutton again getting Tyler to lean into it getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from it and starts opening the 

remaining buttons on his shirt and then push his shirt away from his chest getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: God you're so damn sexy Tyler.  
Tyler: Thank you.

(He runs his hands over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his fingers there he sticks one of them inside of it and tickles it getting him to turn

over and he does it again getting Mark to turn back over onto his back getting him to laugh at him.)

Tyler: Oh god you're such an ass.  
Mark: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Tyler: I know that.

(Mark pulls him up and kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it he pushes his shirt off of him once it's off he throws it onto the table then he pulls away 

from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Tyler: I love you too.

(Mark smiles at him as he kisses him again then he pulls away from him as Mark stands him up and they walk off towards his room as they get there Tyler turns him 

around and pulls his shirt open and then pushes him back onto the bed making him laugh as he laughs Tyler leans in and starts kissing on his chest getting him to moan 

from the feel of his lips on it as Tyler starts kissing down his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he kisses it getting Mark to 

moan from the feel of Tyler's lips on it as Tyler's kiss on it continues Tyler runs his hands over his stomach getting Mark to moan from the feel of his hands moving 

over it then he pulls away from it and runs his tongue over it getting him to smile at him then he starts kissing back up stomach to his chest to his lips as their 

kissing again Mark deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over at Kate and Reagan's their both on their bed kissing as their kissing Reagan deepens it 

sending them into a love making session. Meanwhile back over in Rome,Italy up in Kristina's room both her and Ares are on her bed under the covers kissing as their 

kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Back over in Gotham over at one of their warehouses Jacob's tied to a chair as he tied to 

the chair he starts coming to and looks around the room as he's looking someone walks into the room as they walk in they close the door behind them once it's closed 

she looks at him.) 

Kim: Jacob Kane! 

(He looks up when he hears the voice as he looks up he sees who it is and gets annoyed.) 

Jacob: Kimberly Andrews.   
Kim: That's me.   
Jacob: What the hell do you want?   
Kim: Well I want alot of things.   
Jacob: Name one.   
Kim: I want you to help me break up your daughter's new marriage. 

(Jacob looks at her and then laughs.) 

Jacob: So Kate was able to stop the wedding. Good for her.   
Kim: You knew she was going to?   
Jacob: I did. I gotta say I couldn't be more proud of my daughter.   
Kim: You're a bastard.   
Jacob: Gee where have I heard that before? 

(Just then he gets punched sending his head to the side.) 

Jacob: What the hell was that for?   
Kim: For being a smart ass.   
Jacob: That's what I live for.   
Kim: Okay.   
Jacob: What?   
Kim: Either you help me break up your daughter's new marriage or I'll tell your agent about your secret crush on his boyfriend. 

(Jacob looks at her and laughs.) 

Jacob: What the hell are you talking about? What secret crush?   
Kim: I'm not stupid Commander.   
Jacob: Never said you were.   
Kim: I have someone in your agency they tell me that you have one hell of crush on Mark Buchanan. 

(Jacob looks at her and laughs.) 

Jacob: I don't know what it is that you've been drinking but I don't have a crush on Mark Buchanan. I mean yeah he's cute and I'm sure he has the body to match those 

looks but I don't have a crush on Mark Buchanan. He's young enough to be my son. Besides unlike you I don't sleep with anything that moves. 

Kim: They said you did.   
Jacob: Yeah well i don't.

(She looks at him and laughs.) 

Kim: Oh come on Commander you can't tell me there isn't some part of you that wishes he could kiss Mark. Kiss his neck. 

(She places a small kiss onto his neck getting him. To pull away from her.) 

Jacob: No.   
Kim: To kiss his lips. 

(He looks at her and then looks off then looks down at what she's doing.) 

Jacob: What the hell are you doing? 

(As she reaches the last button on his shirt she pulls it away from his chest.) 

Kim: Just seeing what your wife saw in you.   
Jacob: Leave my wife out of this.   
Kim: Oh but come on Commander. You gotta wonder what it would be like to kiss on these. 

(She runs her finger over one of his nipples getting him to look at her.) 

Jacob: No I don't.   
Kim: What about kissing down this? 

(She runs her hand down his chest getting him to look down at where her hand is going.) 

Kim: Or to even kiss on this. 

(And watches where her hand goes and he tries to get away from her hand as she sticks one of her fingers inside of his bellybutton and tickles it getting him to try 

and get away from her.) 

Jacob: Stop.  
Kim: I will as soon as you tell me the truth.   
Jacob: I did. I don't see Mark that way. And even if I did. He's in love with Tyler. Very much like Kate is in love with Reagan.  
Kim: She might be in love with Reagan and Mark might be in love with Tyler but there is one person who also wants to be with Mark but isn't saying anything.   
Jacob: I don't have feelings for Mark.   
Kim: Oh so I can kiss just about anywhere on you and Mark wouldn't care? 

(He looks at her and then looks off.) 

Kim: Get him up and put him down onto the desk. 

(They untie his hands and then get him up once he's up she gets a good look at his chest and smiles as she walks over to him and runs her hands over his chest to his 

stomach to his bellybutton and moves her hand over it then sticks one of her fingers inside of it and tickles it getting him to back away from her then they push down 

onto the desk and pull his coats and shirt away from his chest which gets a her to smile at him as she leans in to kiss it as she's kissing it Jacob looks up at them 

and then puts his head back trying to keep from enjoying it as her kiss on his stomach continues he tries to get away from the kiss on his stomach then he feels her 

kiss his bellybutton he looks up at her.) 

Jacob: Oh god please stop. 

(She ignores him and continues to kiss on his stomach getting him to look up at her then he puts his head back down as her kiss on his stomach continues he tries to 

get away from her but she keeps at it. Then she pulls away from it and looks up at him then sticks her tongue out into his bellybutton and moves in the way to make it 

tickle him he turns over but then turns back over onto his back which makes her smile at him.) 

Kim: You're so sexy.   
Jacob: Thank you. 

(She grabs him up and she looks at him.) 

Kim: You sure you're not into Mark? 

(Jacob looks at her as she kisses him which he quickly pulls away from her.) 

Jacob: Just because I don't have any interest in Mark doesn't mean I want to be with you. 

(She looks at him and laughs at him. Then she grabs his head and pulls him into her He looks at her.) 

Kim: So you would hold out hope for a man who doesn't want you.   
Jacob: He does. But just as a friend. 

(She leans into him and starts talking into his ear as she's saying something into his ear he's trying very hard not to listen to what she's saying but he's finding it 

very hard not to. The she starts kissing on his neck getting him to try and pull away from her but she keeps a good hold on him as she continues her kiss on his neck 

then she pulls away from it and slides her hand into his shirt and starts pushing all three pieces of clothing off of him as she pushes it off of him he looks at her 

as she pushes him back onto the desk as he falls back she grabs out her phone and snaps a picture of Jacob without his shirt on. Once it's taken she sends it to Mark. 

Once it's sent she puts it away then she runs her hand over his stomach again getting him to look up at her. Then she grabs him up again.) 

Jacob: What you want?   
Kim: You. 

(She kisses him as their kissing continues her two men look around as their kiss continues he tries to pull away from her but she keeps the kiss going until she starts 

kissing on his neck again getting him to put his head back only to say something that gets her to pull away from him and smiles to herself. Then she says something in 

his ear getting him to look at her.) 

Jacob: What i have to do in order to get you to keep that quiet? 

Kim: Marry me and help me take Reagan's daughter away from her. 

(Jacob looks at her and then looks off.) 

Kim: You want me to keep that a secret?  
Jacob: I'll lose my daughter's.   
Kim: That's the deal.   
Jacob: Fine. 

(She smiles at him.)

Kim: Good.   
Jacob: Screw you.

(She laughs at him and laughs as she grabs his face.)

Kim: I'd love to. But you won't let me.

(He looks at her and then looks off as she walks out of the room.)

Jacob: Kate's gonna hate me.

(He stands up and walks over to the chair and sits down annoyed with himself. Back over at Kate and Reagan's their both on the bed under the covers kissing after 

making love to each other as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over at Tyler's him 

and Mark are even on his bed under the cover kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Mark's phone goes off but he ignores it and deepens it sending 

them into another love making session. Later on that night both couples are asleep for the night after their many love making sessions. The following morning over at 

Tyler's both him and Mark are still asleep as their sleeping Mark turns over and wraps his arm around Tyler's waste getting him to smile at him in his sleep. Over at 

Kate and Reagan's their both still asleep as their sleeping Reagan wakes up and looks over at Kate whose still asleep and smiles at her as she sits up and slides her 

hand under the blanket which makes Kate jump up in her sleep then she hears her wife laughing at her and she turns to look at her.)

Kate: You're mean.  
Reagan: I know i'm sorry.  
Kate: That wasn't cool.  
Reagan: No no. It wasn't but it sure was funny.

(Kate looks at her and gets her in the side making her lean over.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: You did it to me.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: And then laughed at me.  
Reagan: Yeah babe i know i'm sorry.  
Kate: Yeah. Sure you are.  
Reagan: I am. I swear.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets on top of her and kisses her as their kissing Reagan smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: I can't believe we're married.  
Kate: I know right. I love it.  
Reagan: So do i.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah it's just. Today starts the day i'm gonna have to fight for custody of AJ with that tramp and it doesn't make me right.  
Kate: What you mean?

(She gets off of her and sits up along with Reagan who rest up against her headboard.)

Reagan: I mean someone like her is bound to do something stupid and go after someone else to try and get them to marry her.  
Kate: Like who? I mean it didn't really work with me. Given how the truth came out.  
Reagan: Yeah right as i was about to marry your bestfriend and the man Tyler loves.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I mean if Ares wasn't married.  
Reagan: I would of felt just as bad about marrying her when i'm in love with you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she kisses her as their kissing she deepens it then they pull away from each other.)

Kate: I love you too.  
Reagan: Oh boy.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again. Later that morning over at the courthouse Reagan and Kate walk up to everyone as they get to them Mark looks at her along 

with Tyler.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine just nervous.  
Michael: Yeah well don't be. You two will win full custody of AJ weather Kimberly Andrews likes it or not.  
Kate: I sure hope so.   
Mark: See even he has hope you'll win.

(Michael looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Relax you'll win. You have your friends and family around.  
Kate: I know that. Me and Reagan were talking this morning and well.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Mark they might of figured out that mine and Kim's marriage was a fake.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It kept me from losing out on my chance with Tyler.  
Kate: Yes it did.  
Mark: Kate what's going on?  
Kate: Reagan thinks she might of gone after someone else.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Michael: Could she really do that?  
Mark: If she's desperate enough and she is.  
Willow: Well that can't be good.  
Mark: No it's not.

(Minutes later they all walk into the court room as they walk in Kate and Reagan walk towards the front of the courtroom as Mark and the other's sit in the gallery as 

they sit down Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see what it is as he sees a text from Kim he deletes it and then puts his phone away once it's put away he 

looks at Tyler and kisses him then pulls away from him as he laughs at him.)

Tyler: Who was that?  
Mark: Kim.  
Tyler: What she say?  
Mark: I don't know. And i really don't care.  
Tyler: Okay.

(As their waiting for the hearing to start Mark stands up and walks towards the front of the courtroom to talk to Kate and Reagan as he gets there his phone goes off 

again he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing who it's from he deletes it again then puts his phone away as he talks to Kate and Reagan as their talking Diane 

walks up to them.)

Diane: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Hey.  
Diane: Surprised you showed up.  
Mark: Why wouldn't i of showed up?   
Diane: Nothing. I was just saying.  
Mark: Oh you mean't because of me and Tyler.  
Diane: Yeah i would of figured it would of been hard to get out of bed this morning.  
Mark: Oh it was. But trust me i'm looking forward to later.

(He looks at him and laughs as Kate looks at him.)

Mark: Oh shut up you're married.  
Kate: I am actually.

(They start laughing than calm down as Mark's phone goes off again getting annoyed he pulls the phone out again and getting tired of seeing the same number come up he 

finally checks the message and sees something he didn't think he'd ever see and that's to see his boss with his shirt off and quickly looks away from it. Reagan seeing 

the look on his face gets up and walks over to him.)

Reagan: What's wrong?  
Mark: I'd show you but this man is your father in law.  
Reagan: What?

(Mark shows her the picture and she quickly looks off.)

Reagan: Oh god. Who the hell sent you that?  
Mark: My guess is Kim.  
Reagan: Why the hell would she send you that?  
Mark: That's a very good question. I've never seen him this way. But i gotta say.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: For man of his age. Wow.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Do not show that to Kate.  
Mark: You kidding me i won't even show it to Tyler.   
Reagan: Mark you can't keep it on your phone.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. And i won't. I just wanna know why she would send it to me. I mean.  
Reagan: I don't really know. I mean she's quickly losing it.  
Mark: Yeah and at a faster pase then Nelle.  
Reagan: Yeah. Hey have you seen Ares?  
Mark: Last i talked to her she was in Rome.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Julius got a call from someone asking for her.  
Reagan: Her wife?  
Mark: Most likely. I'm sure she'll be here.  
Ares: Be where?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: Hey.  
Mark: You find her?  
Ares: I did. And i know this isn't the time or place to do it but.  
Michael: What?  
Ares: Babe.

(Kristina walks into the courtroom and Michael turns to see who it is and laughs at her as he walks over to her and she walks up to him and hugs him.)

Michael: Oh my god look at you.  
Kristina: I know right.   
Michael: Wait are you?  
Kristina: Yeah i am.  
Willow: Wow.  
Kristina: I know. And i know dad isn't going to like it.  
Michael: As long as you're happy dad won't make you leave her.  
Kristina: What about my mother.  
Michael: She's a different story.  
Kristina: See.  
Michael: Yeah i know.  
Kristina: So what have i missed?  
Morgan: Kristina!

(Hearing his voice she turns and looks at him.)

Kristina: Morgan!  
Morgan: Hi.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to laugh at her. As their hugging the judge walks into the courtroom and Ares walks over to her wife and kisses her 

head as she pulls away from her brother.)

Ares: Judge is here.  
Morgan: Okay.

(They all walk over to their seats and stand there as Mark and Tyler remain behind Kate and Reagan along with Oliver Felicity Mia and William as their sitting there 

the doors open again and Mary walks in and heads over to them and sits down next Mark who laughs at her.)

Mary: Sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine.  
Judge: Are right. Mr. Gray where is your client?  
Martin: I'm sorry your honor she seems to be running a little late.  
Mark: Wow.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Last time we were in a courtroom it was Michael and Willow going up against Nelle for custody of Wiley.  
Felicity: Didn't she rush into the courtroom in a wedding dress?  
Mark: Yeah as a matter of a fact she did.  
Mia: History going to repeat itself.  
William: God i hope not.

(She looks at him and laughs and then looks over at Mary whose looking at her phone.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Mary: I can't get a hold of my dad.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Reagan who looks off.)

Judge: Mr. Gray i'd like to get this case underway.  
Martin: Yes you're honor i understand that.

(Then Veracity walks into the courtroom followed by the other members of the band including their girlfriends as they walk in Veracity walks over to Morgan and sits 

down next to him and his siblings along with their wives. As she sits down they look around.)

Charity: What's going on?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Michael: Kim hasn't arrived yet.  
Willow: Yeah weird thing is. Nelle did the samething.  
Calamity: She took forever getting to a custody hearing?  
Willow: Yeah. Only thing is when she came in. She was wearing a wedding dress and married to Julian Jerome.

(Morgan looks at her.)

Michael: Yeah that's a story we'll tell you later.  
Morgan: Okay.

(Over the next several minutes they continue to wait for Kim and the longer they wait the more annoyed the judge gets. Until he finally decides to rule in both Kate 

and Reagan's favor as he's about to do that Kim very much like Nelle did rushed into the courtroom in a wedding dress which got everyone to turn and look at her.)

Willow: Yup this definitely a case of the Deja Vu.

(Michael looks at her along with Morgan then they look back at Kim.)

Kim: I'm sorry your honor i'm late it's just i got married last night and well.  
Judge: You're twenty minutes later Ms. Andrews.  
Kim: Yes i know you're honor.

(Mary stands up and looks at her.)

Mary: And just what other innocent person did you con into marrying you.

(Kim looks at her and then to Mark whose looking at the doorway to the man standing there seeing the look on his face Mary looks over her shoulder and sees Jacob 

there.)

Mary: Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well Kim is in for one hell of an ass kicking from all three Kane sister's given how she went after their father in order to try and get her hands onto Reagan's daughter. Let's just there is a happy ending just not for Kim. If you all know what i mean. The final two chapters of this story will hopefully go up today. And if not. I'll finish it up tomorrow.


	8. Custody hearing Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

Mary: And just what other innocent person did you con into marrying you.

(Kim looks at her and then to Mark whose looking at the doorway to the man standing there seeing the look on his face Mary looks over her shoulder and sees Jacob 

there.)

Mary: Dad.

(Kate hearing what she did turns and looks at him seeing him standing there everyone seeing the look on her face Mark quickly gets up and jumps over the barrier and 

gets to her before she can do anything.)

Kate: I'm are right.  
Mark: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just a marriage right.  
Mark: To your father.  
Kate: She's still not getting AJ.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Good attitude.

(She looks at him and smiles at him. Over by Mary.)

Mary: Really? You couldn't have my sister at your side in the courtroom so you went after my father.

(Kim looks at her as Mia walks up to them.)

Mary: Doesn't matter anyway.  
Kim: Why's that?  
Mary: You might be married to mine Kate and Veracity's father and in his bed. But.  
Kim: What?  
Mary: He'll never have sex with you and i know for a fact he'll always love our mother's more than you. And well married or not.  
Kim: What?  
Mary: You still won't be getting mine and Veracity's niece.  
Mia: Come on.

(They walk back over to their seats as Mark walks back around the barrier and smiles smugly at Kim and walks over to his boyfriend and nods his head at his boss who 

nods at him and walks into the courtroom and over to Kim.)

Jacob: Just walk.

(She does as she's told and walks towards their lawyer.)

Martin: Nice to know your daughter's can take the high road.  
Jacob: Their more grown up then your client Mr. Gray don't forget that. Hell when it came around to something like this.  
Martin: What?  
Jacob: Nelle Benson-Jerome acted like more of a grown up. Most of the time.

(Martin looks at him and laughs as they walk over to their seats and sit down.)

Calamity: Where's?  
Mark: Last time i checked Stephen's still playing catch up with his husband.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Tyler: Oh my god.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as they custody hearing gets underway as the custody hearing continues Mark grabs up Tyler's hand getting him to look at him and smile at 

him.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: I'm just trying to figure out why Kim sent me that picture.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: A picture of our boss with his shirt off.

(Tyler looks at him confused and then over at Kim and Jacob who have their eyes on the judge. Then he looks at Mark.)

Tyler: That's actually a very good question. But other than that.  
Mark: Martin's right.  
Tyler: About?  
Mark: How both Kate and Mary took the high road and didn't attack Kim in the courtroom.  
Tyler: Yeah. But that comment about Catherine along with Kate and Vera's mother.  
Mark: Oh that was so called for.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then they go back to listening on the custody hearing though out the morning the judge hears the opening arugments from both sides of the 

courtroom and listens to the testimony's from Kate and Reagan's friends and families and with each witness to go up onto the stand Martin tries his hardest to them all 

to say that Kate and Reagan won't be able to handle her daughter and he tries just as hard with Mark. Who looked at him and laughed.)

Martin: What?  
Mark: I just find it funny how you keep bringing up how Kate and Reagan can't take care of AJ when i told you months ago that Kate's in Real Estate and Reagan she does 

work in a club. When Kate is at work Reagan's at home watching her and when Reagan isn't home. Kate takes care of her and when they both have to work they call in Mary 

to help them out. Unlike some people that little girl has more family and friends around to help take care of her if needed.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say. As Diane along with Kate and Reagan look at him and smile.)

Martin: Oh.  
Mark: So as to why Mrs. Kane back there even filed for this custody hearing is beyond me.   
Judge: What you mean?  
Mark: Kate and Reagan Queen are more fit to be parents then Mrs. Kane over there. The only thing i see is a woman whose willing to do just about anything to get her 

hands onto a little girl her sister sold on the black market in order to keep Reagan away from her.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say as Martin turns and looks at Kim who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: And when faking her marriage to her husband's eldest daughter didn't work out well. You see what she did. I mean he's old enough to be her father. No offence 

Commander.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: None taken.  
Mark: But than again. AJ isn't my child so i couldn't possibly know what i'm talking about.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Mark: As far as good parents go. Kate and Reagan Kane are as good of parents to her AJ as Commander Kane was to being a good father to his two daughters when his first 

wife died. And no i'm not saying that Kimberly Andrews-Kane should be awarded custody of Reagan's daughter. That couldn't be further from the truth.

(Kim looks at him and starts growing more and more annoyed with him. Martin looks at him and then to the judge.)

Martin: I have no future questions for this witness your honor.

(Mark goes to step down but Diane stands up and walks over to him and starts questioning him again as he answers her questions Kim looks off annoyed.)

Diane: Now when you mentioned you not saying that Mrs. Kane over there shouldn't get custody.   
Mark: Okay.  
Diane: And that it couldn't be further from the truth.  
Mark: I said that yes.  
Diane: What you mean by that?  
Mark: What i mean is that. For over last four years of AJ's life Mrs. Kane had every chance to try and find her niece but didn't do it. Neither her or her brother did 

anything they could to try and find her. 

Diane: And in your opinion?  
Mark: In my opinion Kimberly is not a fit parent not when she finds it so easy to try and blackmail people into marrying her or well in some cases fake marry them.  
Martin: Objection your honor Mrs. Kane isn't the one the on trial here.  
Mark: All i'm saying is that. If she had really wanted her niece she could of as easily tried to find her and not wait until the Crows and Batwoman found her in a 

warehouse where Reagan was reunited with her.

Diane: And did Reagan know about AJ? At the time of her being sold?  
Mark: No she didn't. Which is why Reagan never went looking for her.  
Diane: Did Reagan know Olivia was pregnant?  
Mark: No she didn't.   
Diane: So Mrs. Kane could argue and say that AJ isn't Reagan's.  
Mark: Yes she could but. The Crows medical team did a DNA test on her and she came back as Reagan's long lost daughter. A daughter she didn't even know she had but she   
came back as her's.  
Diane: Okay. No further questions for this witness your honor.  
Judge: Okay. You may step down now Mr. Buchanan.

(Mark gets up and walks off of the stand and heads back over to his seat as he gets there he sits and kisses his boyfriend who smiles at him then they go back to 

watching the custody hearing continue until the judge sends them into a two hour lunch break then he banged his gavel and got up to go back to his office as everyone 

stands up and watch him walk out of the courtroom as he walks out he closes the door once he's out of the courtroom Mark walks over towards Kate and Reagan as he gets 

to them they look at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Besides like i said.  
Reagan: We know. She doesn't want her.   
Mark: I'm well aware of that. The only thing she wants is to show she took a little girl from two loving parents.  
Kate: Yeah and that stunt she pulled.  
Mark: Yeah. It's almost like she read about what Nelle had done during her custody case with Michael and Willow.  
Diane: Yeah i didn't think i'd ever see that again.  
Mark: I was hoping i'd never see that again. It would almost be funny if it wasn't for the fact that it's Kate's father.  
Diane: Yeah. What the hell is he doing?  
Mark: I have no idea. I'd go an talk to him. But i have a feeling she'd be stuck to him like damn glue.  
Kate: You could always say it's about a case.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He walks over to Jacob and tells him he needs to talk to him. He nods his head at him as he gets up and walks out of the courtroom seeing them getting ready to walk 

out Kim stops them.)

Kim: Where the hell are you going with my husband?  
Mark: To talk to him about a case. And no i can't tell you about it.  
Kim: Why not?  
Mark: Because you're not a Crow.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed as they walk out of the courtroom as they walk out they off towards one of the other office's as they get there they walk in Mark 

closes the door behind them.)

Jacob: What?  
Mark: What the hell?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: I didn't want to at first.  
Mark: At first.  
Jacob: Okay. I didn't want to at all.  
Mark: What the hell happened?  
Jacob: The bitch had her men grab him after i left work last night.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Do i even wanna know what she did?  
Jacob: No. But than again my torso got a lot more then i wanted to give her myself.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: She kissed on you?  
Jacob: She did. I did everything i could to not enjoy it. And it worked. Until she brought you up.  
Mark: Why the hell would she bring me up?  
Jacob: She's convinced i have a crush on you.

(Mark looks at him and looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yeah no.  
Jacob: I told her the samething and she kept at it.  
Mark: Wait she had your shirt open?  
Jacob: Yes. She was trying to get me to sleep with her in a warehouse. Why?  
Mark: Because she sent me a picture of you sometime last night and i just got it this morning.  
Jacob: She sent you the picture?  
Mark: Yes.

(He pulls his phone out and brings up the picture to show him seeing it Jacob gets annoyed.)

Jacob: I have a feeling she was wanting you grabbed.  
Mark: why?  
Jacob: Because she sent you the picture.  
Mark: It's picture of you.  
Jacob: Yes it is. I thought she took it so she could remember what i looked like shirtless.  
Mark: But she sent it to me.  
Jacob: It's not me she believes has a crush.  
Mark: It's me. On you.  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Mark: Commander no offence. But you're old enough to be my father and i are ready have one of those.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: Okay. But i do gotta say.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: A man your age still has the body to match his looks.

(Jacob starts laughing at his as he puts the phone away.)

Jacob: I just.  
Mark: What?  
Jacob: I'm still trying to figure out why she came after me.  
Mark: Maybe she was thinking we'd notice.  
Jacob: And when you didn't.  
Mark: She went to something she could do.  
Jacob: Blackmail.  
Mark: Yeah. But what i don't understand is.  
Jacob: I said something last night it made her really think about what to black mail me with.  
Mark: And that was.  
Jacob: I said i knew about Kate's part in Cartwright's murder.  
Mark: Shit.  
Jacob: I don't know why i told her that.  
Mark: We all have breaking points as far as being kissed on Commander.  
Jacob: Yeah but the thing i shouldn't of broken as fast as i did. Kate didn't.  
Mark: That's because Kate told me that Kim are ready knew.  
Jacob: Oh god.  
Mark: She said she never brought you up so.  
Jacob: She tell anyone else?  
Mark: About a week or two after it happened she had told Oliver and Sara.

(He nods his head at him.)

Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: You realize if she loses this custody battle for AJ she'll go and tell the police.  
Jacob: Really think she would?  
Mark: She's are ready blackmailed two members of your family and you being the second one she's blackmailed into marrying her.  
Jacob: But you guys were able to prove that her's and Kate's marriage wasn't real.  
Mark: We were which is why Kate was able to marry Reagan last night.  
Jacob: Something tells me that Kim isn't going to give up as easily when it comes around to me.  
Mark: No she's not. But than again i have a feeling there's more to what she's black mailing you with other then the your daughter killed someone.

(He looks at him and then looks off as he remembers back to what he said as Kim kissed his neck then he flashes back.)

Jacob: I said that she wasn't him.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Him as in Santino or someone else we all know?  
Jacob: No. Him as in you.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off then looks at him.)

Mark: You. Oh god.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock of telling him the truth.)

Jacob: I'm sorry i shouldn't of said anything.  
Mark: No no it's okay. It's just i never would of figured you would ever grow any type of crush on someone whose young enough to be your son.  
Jacob: Yeah i know. But i never said i'd act on them. I don't think my girls would be to support of it.  
Mark: Well Veracity sure wouldn't be.  
Jacob: Why you think i hadn't said anything. And i know how you feel about Tyler.  
Mark: I love him Commander i mean me and Reagan were both going through hell when we thought Kate was married and well.  
Jacob: Just be glad she's not.  
Mark: Oh i am.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Jacob: Don't tell Veracity what i told you.  
Mark: I can't keep this from her.  
Jacob: Not about the whole thing with Cartwright.  
Mark: Oh you mean't. Yeah no i'm not telling either one of them that part of the conversation.  
Jacob: Okay thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then someone knocks on the door getting them to turn around as Jacob hands Mark back his phone and puts it away as Kate walks into the office with Veracity and Mary 

behind her as they walk in Veracity closes the door behind them.)

Mary: What's going on?  
Mark: You wanna tell them why you married the bitch.

(Kate looks at him and then to her father.)

Jacob: She blackmailed me.

(Kate looks at him annoyed and then to Mark.)

Mark: He just told me.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Veracity: With what?  
Jacob: For August Cartwright's murder.

(Veracity looks at him along with Mary.)

Mary: Why would it matter. About that bastard's murder.  
Kate: Because i'm the one who killed him and Dad walked in right after i had done it.

(Mary looks at her along with Veracity who looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Is that how Kim almost got you to marry her?  
Kate: Yeah. Only thing is we never actually got married.  
Veracity: Oh i know.   
Mary: Anyone else know?  
Kate: Yeah my brother in law and Sara.  
Veracity: And i guess Mark knows.  
Mark: I knew she had done it. But i had no idea he knew.

(Jacob looks off.)

Mary: So she thought she'd black mail both our sister and father to what?  
Mark: She claims she wants AJ.  
Mary: If she had really wanted her. She never would of let her sister sell her in the first place.  
Mark: We're well aware of that.  
Kate: Just after we got married me and Reagan talked and i told her about what happened with Cartwright.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: She didn't judge me. In fact neither did Oliver or Sara for that matter.  
Mark: They wouldn't of. They know what it's like to take someones life with their own hands.   
Kate: I know they do. My problem was. I didn't feel guilty for killing him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I felt guilty because i didn't.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: That and i was mad at myself for breaking one of Bruce's rules.

(Mark looks at her and then walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other as Diane walks into the 

room and tells them she's headed out to lunch.)

Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. But as soon as this case is over with.  
Jacob: I'll be the one who files for it.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Veracity: What the hell are you going to do if she threatens to the police?  
Mark: She can threaten to the police all she wants. She isn't going to get what she wants.  
Veracity: Why's that?  
Mark: Because they'd need proof of Kate and Jacob's involvement in his death and seeing as to how Alice is in Arkham and Mouse is dead.  
Mary: She can't prove it.  
Mark: No she can't.  
Jacob: That and after me and Kate worked together to get Alice back into Arkham.  
Mary: You moved his body from that spot.  
Jacob: That he was buried in before.  
Mary: Okay. So she won't be able to prove it.  
Mark: No she won't be.  
Veracity: But she'll try.  
Mark: Yeah we know she will.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as she sees the look on her father's face.)

Veracity: Dad!

(He looks at her.)

Jacob: Yeah.  
Veracity: What's wrong?  
Jacob: It's just like you said she'll keep looking until she finds proof of Kate's crime but.  
Mark: Well unless there was a witness to her crime. There's no one the police can really talk to you.   
Mary: They couldn't even ask Mark questions.  
Mark: No. They couldn't.  
Veracity: At least you're willing to keep their secrets.  
Mark: Your family has gone through enough Vera.  
Veracity: I know that.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: We're all gonna make sure that Kim doesn't get her hands onto AJ Are right.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Are right.

(They all remain in the office talking and joking around. A couple of hours later their all back in the courtroom continuing on with the custody hearing as the hearing 

continues they call up both couples up onto the stand and then call up another witness for Jacob and Kim's side seeing who it is Mark laughs off the shock.)

Valentin: What?  
Mark: Kiss ass much?

(He looks at him and then walks off towards the stand to give his testimony as both lawyer's are asking him questions he answers them the best way he can. As he's 

answering questions from both Diane and Martin Mark realizes something and walks towards Diane and gets her attention she walks over to him and he tells her what he 

believes Valentin helped Nelle out in order to beat the kidnapping charges against Wiley.)

Diane: You sure about this?  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Diane: Okay. I'll tell Chase later.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks back over to his seat and sits down as Diane goes back to questioning Valentin who looks nervous all of a sudden. After more testimony from other witnesses 

the judge called it a day and told everyone that he would think about what all of the witnesses said that he would get back to them shortly after adjuring the case 

they all got up and left the courtroom and left the building. Later over at Hold up Mark walks in followed by Tyler and Sophie as they walk in Mark walks up to the bar 

as Tyler and Sophie walk over to a table and sit down to talk as their talking Mark reaches the bar and orders himself along with Sophie and Tyler drinks. After 

getting them and paying for them Mark walked back over to them and handed them their drinks as Kate and Reagan walk in and head over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You two okay?  
Reagan: I'm fine. She's a nervous wreak.  
Kate: Yeah well. My dad is married to a gold digger can you blame me for being this way.  
Reagan: Well no. But still babe come on.  
Kate: Yeah i know i'm sorry.  
Mark: Besides once the judge choose's who he believes will be good parents to AJ then.  
Kate: I can only hope he leaves her and finds someone who will make him as happy as mine Alice and Vera's mother and Catherine made him.  
Mark: So there was an up sight up to Catherine with you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah there was an up sight to Catherine.  
Mark: Oh good. I thought her father would of been scared.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Okay so. I didn't give Catherine the chance she deserved but. I really missed my mom i missed Beth.   
Mark: We know that.  
Kate: Losing her the way we all did hurt like hell.  
Mark: How you think anyone feels when they lose their parent like that.  
Kate: True. Anyway. How are things going so far between you two Tyler?  
Tyler: I'd like to think so far good. Wouldn't you say?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean Sophie's right.  
Sophie: About what?  
Mark: Tyler really does have the body to match his looks.

(He looks at his ex wife who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Oh really?  
Sophie: I had no complaints.

(They start laughing at his face as he's trying to keep from blushing.)

Sophie: But than again i had none for Kate either.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: I'm sure he had nothing to do with what was coming out Reagan last night.

(She throws popcorn at her friend as Ares and Kristina walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey i know you two don't i?  
Kristina: Yes hello Mark.  
Mark: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: So your the secret wife?  
Kristina: I am. And Reagan i really am sorry.  
Reagan: What no come on it's fine. I got who i wanted.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: And why you apologizing to her?  
Mark: Yeah Reagan?  
Reagan: Up until we found out Ares is married she had asked me to marry her so that Mark could be with Tyler.

(Kate looks at her wife and then to Ares who looks off. Which makes Mark laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. Before Kate kills Kristina's wife.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Kate: Sorry. It's just first him and now you?  
Ares: I was trying to help and i thought my boss had the marriage ended.  
Mark: But he didn't.  
Ares: No he said he made the call but someone had called him up and told him not to.  
Mark: He know who?  
Ares: No. 

(They nod their heads at her.)

Ares: I mean i'm glad he didn't because well Reagan got Kate in the end. And you got him.  
Mark: Yes. I did. 

(Tyler looks at him and smiles.)

Sophie: So how was your reunion with your brothers?  
Kristina: Good. Still a little weird knowing that Morgan's alive but good.   
Mark: Yeah i remember the look on my face when he showed up.  
Tyler: Yeah. He just about fell over.  
Mark: I did. But than again i did the samething when those four and the Bellas showed up.  
Kristina: That's cool.  
Mark: You a fan?  
Kristina: Yeah.  
Ares: Of who?  
Kristina: Both.  
Mark: Well then. You wanna meet them?  
Kristina: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. They love meeting fans.  
Kristina: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be back.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Mark kisses him then pulls away from him as they walk over to the other's.)

Kate: He seems to be doing okay?  
Tyler: He is. But in a lot of ways compared to how he reacted to Stephen Gately showing up in your office.  
Kate: Yeah he nearly fell over.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Reagan: I mean i know he was upset when he thought they were dead. But nothing compares to the day Gately died.

(They all look at her and nod their heads at her. Over by the Evermoist members and the Bellas Mark walks up to them with Kristina behind him as he gets to them he 

grabs Veracity from behind and kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Oh god Cal she's high.

(She looks at him and laughs as Veracity elbows him in the stomach.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's okay. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He looks at Kristina.)

Mark: Ladies this is Kristina Davis-Corinthos.

(They all look at her and smile at her.)

Mark: I believe you know who these four hotties are.  
Kristina: I do.  
Mark: Whose that?  
Kristina: I don't know she's kind of hot though.

(Mark starts laughing at Calamity's face and he claps hands with Charity whose laughing at her face.)

Mark: Oh come on Cal we're just messing with you.  
Calamity: I know. I'll get you later.  
Mark: Oh do tell.  
Calamity: Yeah no.

(They start laughing at her than clam down.)

Mark: Kristina this is Calamity and her girlfriend Beca Mitchell.

(She shakes their hands.)

Mark: The one next to her is Serenity and her girlfriend Emily.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Kristina: Hi.  
Mark: Right here we have Kate's adopted sister and your brother's new girlfriend Veracity Kane.  
Kristina: Oh no shit. Morgan mentioned he was seeing one of you.  
Veracity: That's me. Although i dated him first.  
Mark: She did.  
Kristina: And?  
Mark: She's got the body to match her looks. very much like Tyler back there and Ares.

(Kristina looks at him as he looks off.)

Charity: She's going to hurt you.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: And over here we have their drummer Charity and her girlfriend Cynthia Rose Adams.  
Cynthia: Hi.  
Mark: What is it with you guys being high. Do i gotta go and sick Batwoman on you all.  
Cynthia: Promise.  
Mark: I think her wife might have a problem with that.  
Cynthia: Awe damn it.  
Kristina: Nice you meet you all.  
Veracity: You too.  
Mark: And then of course the other Bellas are hiding.  
Beca: Yes they are.  
Mark: Aubrey's standing right behind isn't she?  
Beca: Maybe.

(He turns around and hugs her then pulls away from her as he introduces Kristina to the rest of the Bellas as Morgan walks up to them and kisses his girlfriends head 

getting her to turn and look at him.)

Morgan: Hi.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as both Mark and Kristina stay there to talk and joke around with them every now and then Mark would look back at Tyler and 

smile at him and then would go back to his conversation with everyone else. Then they start laughing after he tells the story of how he met Calamity.)

Kristina: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's not forget that i thought. Wow.

(She starts laughing at him as Beca swings back at him making him laugh.)

Morgan: Of course i'm sure he remembers the night he walked in on Reagan changing?  
Mark: I do. And still wow. Kate is a lucky woman.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Kate walks over to them.)

Mark: Shut up i didn't say that.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Mark sees Kate next to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Reagan just got a call from Diane.  
Morgan: Are ready?  
Kate: Yeah. He wants to see us back in the courtroom tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay.

(She nods her head at him. Then she turns and walks off.)

Mark: Huh.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Last time a custody hearing happened it took the judge two days to figure out who was getting custody.

(They all look at him and then look off hoping it's not what they think it is. The following morning back over at the courthouse Mark and Tyler walk in to go and sit 

down in the courtroom for the judge's ruling. As their getting to the courtroom they see Kate and Reagan there then walk over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Tyler: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. Just nervous is all.  
Mark: Well we hope he rules in your's and Kate's favor.  
Reagan: I sure hope so. Because i have a feeling she just might take off AJ if she wins custody.  
Mark: Jacob will make sure she doesn't do that.  
Kate: Yeah because if she wins.  
Mark: She'll make your father stay married to her.  
Mary: Yeah and then i'll be stuck with the bitch in my mother's bed with her husband.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad. Then they see them walk in and Mary does everything she can to keep from going over there punch her lights out. Along with Kate but 

she walks over to them to talk to her father along with Mary and Veracity as their talking to him he laughs at something Kate said. Over by Mark he looks at Reagan 

whose smiling her wife and sister in law's talking with their father and ignoring Kim while at it. Then Jacob looks over at Mark whose in the middle of a conversation 

with Reagan and Tyler who are laughing at something he said. Then he goes back to her conversation with his girls which is annoying Kim to no end. Later their all in 

the courtroom waiting for the judge's decision on who will be awarded custody of AJ once and for all. Minutes later the judge comes in and they all stand up until he 

tells them to sit down once their all seated he goes into telling them what he did and how he had been doing a lot of thinking and going through all of the witness 

testimony he told them he had come up with a decision. Kate and Reagan look at each other nervous and hoping that the judge say's he's awarding them custody of 

Reagan's daughter and not Kim. As he's saying all of this Mark's looking at his friends and feeling nervous for them until he tells them what else had happened in 

order to get him to almost rethink the choice he made.)

Judge: So if there is no other interruptions i'm going to tell you who i believe is right to get custody of Ares Ginna Queen.

(They all look at him. He looks at Kate and Reagan and then to Kim and Jacob.)

Judge: I hereby grant once again full custody of Ares Ginna Queen to her mother Reagan Queen-Kane.

(Reagan looks at him and smiles at him then looks at her wife.)

Judge: As for you Mrs. Andrews-Kane.  
Kim: Yes you're honor.  
Judge: I don't take it to lightly of being blackmailed to try and get me to rule in your favor so there for as of right now or in the future you are not allowed 

anywhere near The Kane's or their daughter.

(Kim looks at him and then to Martin who looks at her just as in shock as Mark and Tyler are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kim: But you're honor.  
Judge: Although you are that little girls aunt. You had no legal standing on filing this custody hearing. So like i said The Kane's have full custody of Ares and if i 

ever see you in my office again Ms. Andrews i will have you arrested. This case is dismissed.

(He bangs his gavel then gets up along with everyone else as he walks off towards his office and closes the door behind him as a little girl runs into the courtroom 

and over to her mother's who quickly get up and Reagan picks her up to hold her.)

Reagan: Oh god my baby girl.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she looks at her wife who smiles at her and Jacob walks over to them as he gets to them he hugs Kate who smiles at 

him.)

Reagan: You ready to go?  
AJ: Yeah.  
Reagan: Okay. Come on. Thank you Diane.  
Diane: Anytime.   
Mark: Now i'd go back to Port Charles. Before they need you again.

(She walks off laughing as Kate smacks him.)

Reagan: Let's go.  
AJ: Okay. 

(They all turn and walk off as they walk off Mark looks at Jacob and nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as Jacob takes his ring off and places it down onto 

the table in front of Kim.)

Jacob: I can't say i'm sorry to do this. I'm gonna go find someone who can actually make me happy and not black mail me into marrying her all because i had the nerve 

to fall for my daughter's ex who just happens to be my agents current boyfriend. Do what you want with the information for all i care. I'll do anything for my girls 

even if that means i have to go prison for it. Can you write up the paper work?  
Martin: I sure can.  
Jacob: Okay good. Send them to my office over at Crow.  
Martin: Sure thing Commander.

(He nods his head and walks out of the courtroom. As he walks out Kim looks around once again annoyed that she didn't get what she wanted once again which was to make 

Reagan pay for her sister and brother's deaths and now knowing she'll never get he revenge plans to do it another way she just has to figure out how to do it and hopes 

no one will try and stop her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Kate and Reagan having once again won chapter of Ares and with Kim still plotting against him just how much more dangerous can she get. Find out in the final chapter of Reagan's Daughter coming up later on tonight. Stay tuned.


	9. Happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here it is the final chapter of Reagan's Daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

Two months later.

(It's been two months since Kate and Reagan won full custody of Ares after the hearing after everyone had left Jacob had told Kim he was leaving her and told her to do 

whatever it it was that she want to do with the information and that he'd do anything for his girls even if that mean't giving up his freedom and his time as the head 

of the Crows and if or when that time comes up he knows he's going to be putting in that seat. And he knows she's ready to take over for him. As for Kate and Reagan 

after winning full custody of Ares they went out to celebrate for two reason. One is because their finally married and couldn't be happier and two because they got 

their little girl back and really couldn't be happier about that and with the way things are going for them right now their hoping nothing happens but knowing Kim 

something will happen and she will be going after them again. And very much like they feared Kim did strick again only this time she didn't try and file for a custody 

she pulled another trick Nelle had pulled before her and took off with her and very much like with Nelle they were able to find and rescue Ares from her Kim before 

they could skip the country after rescuing Ares from Kim she tried to run off but Mark and Tyler ran off after her but before she could get anywhere Kate came out of 

her no where and punched her sending her down she gets up and goes after her as their fighting Mark and Tyler run up to them and them fighting as their fight continues 

seeing where Kate is Kim charges her and sends her over which of course gets Mark and Tyler to act quickly and run over to her hearing them coming over she turns and 

fires at them only to have someone tackle her to the ground and punches her knocking her out seeing who it is Mark laughs at her and looks at Tyler. Realizing Kate 

isn't around she runs over to the cliff side and looks over.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks up at her and tries to start climbing back up but loses her footing and falls back down.)

Kate: Ah.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm are right. For the time being.  
Mark: Michael is there rope in that cabin?  
Michael: I think so.  
Mark: Go find it.

(He ran off to go and get the rope as Mark reaches down to get and get Kate as he reaches down she grabs up for his hand once she has it he looks around at everyone 

and keeps a good hold of Kate's hand.)

Mark: Someone go and tell Michael to hurry up.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: She's slipping.  
Reagan: Oh god. Kate!

(She looks at up at them.)

Mark: I need some fucken help over here.

(Chase rushes over and helps Mark keep a hold of Kate before she slips from his grip.)

Chase: Kate you gotta try and climb up.  
Kate: Yeah are right.

(She starts trying to climb up the cliff side as she's trying she loses her footing again and Mark nearly loses her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks up at him as Michael rushes back with the rope.)

Mark: Tyler help him tie that to the tree.

(He rushes over to Michael and they both quickly tie the rope to the tree once it's tied to the tree Michael rushes over to them and throws it down to Kate who grabs it 

and starts climbing back up the cliff side as she climbs up Mark and Chase get a good hold of her and help her up once she's up Mark goes to get up but loses his 

footing and goes over as he goes over his friends rush forward to try and grab him but he's not hanging onto the cliff side.)

Chase: Mark!

(As he looks over he doesn't see him anywhere.)

Michael: Mark!

(When he doesn't answer he looks over at Chase puts his head down.)

Kate: What?  
Chase: He's not down there.  
Kate: No no no. Mark!

(She looks over the cliff side but doesn't see him anywhere.)

Kate: Mark!

(She keeps calling out for him but he isn't answering her.)

Kate: No. Mark!

(She tries to look over but Michael grabs her and keeps a hold of her. When he still isn't answering she looks over at Tyler who has his head down not sure of what to 

say to her or to anyone.)

Kate: There's noway he survived that fall did he?  
Chase: No. And if i remember right.  
Michael: What?  
Chase: This is where Janelle fell.

(He looks at him and then looks over at his mother and Jax who have their heads down. He gets up and walks over to them.)

Michael: You two wanna tell us what really happened out here the night Nelle died?

(They both look at him.)

Carly: Nelle pushed me and then ran off. By the time i came too.  
Jax: Carly!  
Michael: Jax shut the hell up.

(He looks at him in shock.)

Jax: Michael!  
Michael: We just lost a friend tonight Jax and you're here trying to get my mom to keep her mouth shut. And i wanna know why?  
Carly: When i got to go and find her i heard a scream i looked over the cliff side and she was hanging there. I tried everything i could to try and pull her back up 

very much like Mark and Chase just did with Kate. Only thing is i lost my grip on her and she fell. I tried to grabbing her hand again i really did.

(Chase having heard her version of the story got up and walked over to her.)

Chase: Why the hell didn't you tell us this the night it happened?  
Carly: Jax told me to keep quiet.

(Michael looks at him in shock along with everyone else there.)

Michael: You told her to keep quiet?  
Jax: Michael!  
Michael: Why you tell her to stay quiet?

(Jax looks at him.)

Sonny: My son asked you a question Jax i'd answer it or you're going over the cliff side too.  
Carly: He said it was because me and Nelle had so much trouble leading up to it. That they wouldn't believe my side of the story.  
Michael: He couldn't of known that. And because of him their gonna have to reopen Nelle's case.  
Jax: Michael!  
Michael: I don't wanna hear it. Because of you my mother had to lie and i can't believe you of all people told her to do that. Mainly when you got pissed off when you 

found out that they lied to the police in the first place after i killed my step mother when she tried take off with Josslyn. I killed someone and i had to lie about 

it for months. But yet you make her lie and it's okay. The hell with you Jax.

(He looks at him in shock as Michael shoves him sending him over as he goes down he looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him.)

Michael: My friend is dead and thanks to you and you telling my mother to lie me my brother and my sisters could lose her thanks alot Jax.

(Then he walks off as Willow goes off after he husband along with Chase and Sasha. As they rush off Jason looks down at him and gets annoyed. All of that is leading up 

to two months later. Shortly after they lost Mark everyone started to try at least tried to get on with their lives including his family who Jacob had to call up and 

tell he lost his life saving Kate's life and because Mark died trying to save her she felt guilty over losing him but knows Mark wouldn't want her blaming herself for 

his death. Right as people were starting to get their lives back together Julian and Nikolas saw someone floating face down in the water.)

Nikolas: What the hell?  
Julian: Is that?

(Nikolas quickly jumped into the river and swam out to the body as he got out to them he turned them over and saw who it is.)

Nikolas: It's Mark.

(Julian looks at him and has him bring him over to the dock and he swam up to him and he reached down to grab him out of the water once he's out Julian starts feeling 

around for pulse once he finds out he pulls his phone out and calls 911.)

Julian: Yeah he's still breathing.

(As he remains on the phone with paramedics Nikolas looks for something to try and bring up his body temperature. As he's looking Julian hangs up.)

Julian: Their on the way.  
Nikolas: Okay. It's been two months since we last saw him.  
Julian: Yeah it has been. Where the hell has he been.  
Nikolas: I don't know.

(Minutes later over at General Hospital the paramedics rush Mark into the hospital and over to Lucas who rushed out from behind the desk and looks at the chart and 

then at the man on the gurney.)

Lucas: Mark!  
Julian: Me and Nikolas saw him floating in the river.  
Lucas: Oh god. Come on.

(They rush him into one of the exam rooms to look him over and try and bring his body temperature up. As they rush him in they close the curtain as both Julian and 

Nikolas stand there not sure of what to do or say. Nikolas quickly pulls his phone out and calls Chase who answers right away.)

Chase: Nikolas!  
Nikolas: Get down to General Hospital.  
Chase: Why?  
Nikolas: Mark's alive.

(He hangs up and rushes from station and calls Michael after he answered he told Willow and they all rushed from the house to go and see him for themselves.)

Sasha: We need to call his friends and family.  
Michael: We will.

(As they leave the house they rush off towards his car. Over in Gotham Kate's down in the Bat cave beating on the punching bag trying to clear her head as Reagan walks 

over to her with AJ behind her.)

AJ: Hi Mamma.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she picks their daughter up to sit her down on the table shortly after winning full custody of AJ Kate officially adopted 

her and she now Ares Ginna Kane.)

Kate: How was school?  
AJ: Boring.  
Kate: Boring. How boring.  
AJ: Very.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as Reagan looks at them and laughs.)

Reagan: How you doing babe?  
Kate: I'm are right. I'm still trying to get through the day by day but i'm fine.  
Reagan: Okay. Besides you have us.  
Kate: I do. Don't i.

(She gets her daughter in the side making her lean over as Kate continues to play with AJ Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out of her back pocket to see who it is 

seeing who it is she answers it.)

Reagan: Nikolas!

(Kate looks over at her.)

Nikolas: Yeah hey how fast can you and Kate get to Port Charles?  
Reagan: Why?  
Nikolas: Mark's alive.

(She falls silent on the other end and looks over at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Yeah okay i'll tell Kate.  
Nikolas: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and looks at her wife.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Babe that was Nikolas.  
Kate: What he want?  
Reagan: He wants us to go out to Port Charles.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: Mark's alive.

(She looks her and then looks off.)

AJ: Uncle Mark.

(They both look at her and smile as Kate grabs her up. And then puts her down.)

Kate: Come on.

(She grabs up her shirt and puts it on once it's on they all rush from the batcave as they rush out of it Kate grabs up her phone and calls Sophie and tells her. Later 

back over in Port Charles,NY Michael Willow and Sasha rush into the hospital and over to Nikolas whose waiting for news on Mark. Over the next several hours everyone 

one of Mark's friends is there waiting for news on him as their waiting Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is she answers it and 

talks to him.)

Kate: Hi dad.  
Jacob: Hey kiddo.

(Not long after Mark died Kim did what she had set out to do at the very start of this and got back at Kate in the worst possible way and that was to have her life 

ruined and how she planned that was to have her father arrested for a crime she committed and instead of fighting it Jacob took the charges and has been sitting in DOC 

for the last two months since he was arrested Kate's felt guilty because he's not here to see her raise AJ and whatever other children her and Reagan have down the 

road.)

Kate: Thanks for getting back to me so soon.  
Jacob: You're welcome. What's going on?  
Kate: I really don't know how to say this.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: No actually i do know how to say this.  
Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: Dad Mark's alive.

(He falls silent on the other end trying to keep from losing it because of how he felt or feels about him Jacob took Mark's death the hardest including Tyler who was 

dating him at the time of his death and over the last two months Tyler and Sophie have grown closer to each other again and even more so since she promoted him to her 

second in command. And they've even talked about getting back together. But since Mark's alive Sophie's not so sure that's going to happen.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: I know dad.  
Jacob: You're the only one I've told about my feelings towards him.  
Kate: I know.   
Jacob: Kate i can't be there to tell him.  
Kate: I know that.   
Jacob: Damn it.

(Kate puts her head down just as annoyed with Kim for telling the police about where Cartwright's body is and who did it well. Jacob didn't kill him she did. But she 

wasn't about to tell them that. Even if it means getting her father out of prison so that he can be with the man he loves.)

Kate: We'll figure it out.  
Jacob: I know.

(Then Lucas walks out of the room they have Mark in and Kate turns to look at him.)

Kate: Hey dad i gotta go.  
Jacob: Okay thank you for letting me know.  
Kate: You're welcome. I love you.  
Jacob: I love you too.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks around the room.)

Dodgeson: Mark!  
Jacob: He's alive and i can't be there to tell him.  
Dodgeson: I'm sure when he's well enough he'll come and see you.  
Jacob: I sure as hell hope so.

(He walks off to go and be by himself. As he walks off Dodgeson looks at Miles who looks off annoyed knowing Jacob can't be with Mark. Back over in Port Charles 

Nikolas and Julian are talking with Lucas and Brad about Mark's condition after they tell him they nod their heads at em as they walk off and Nikolas walks back over 

to him. As he gets to them Reagan walks over to him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Nikolas: He's going to be okay. He's got a lot of bruises around his torso and a stab wound to the abodman and to the leg but other than those wounds they believe 

he'll make a full recovery.  
Michael: You said he was face down in the water.  
Nikolas: He was. But they believe he could of been swimming away from who had him and then when the pain got to bad or he was close enough to the docks he stopped 

swimming and just floated to where me and Julian would see him.

Carly: It's a good thing you two were there when you were.  
Julian: Yeah.  
Kate: Can we see him?  
Nikolas: Lucas said their getting him set up into a room and when they have him in one they'll send someone out to come and take us back to see him.  
Kate: Okay.

(He nods his head at her. Over the next couple of weeks Mark shows signs of recovering and has started taking small walks around the hospital in order to get out of 

his room for awhile as he was walking around the hospital he bumped into Kate who was coming to see him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: Oh my god Mark.  
Mark: Hi.  
Kate: Look at you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And you're walking around without the cane.  
Mark: No i have it.

(He shows it to her and she smiles at him.)

Kate: Oh good.  
Mark: How's your dad?  
Kate: He's okay for the most part. I mean he's sitting in a prison cell for a crime i committed.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know he did in order for me to live my life with my wife and daughter.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I still can't help but think that.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I should of told the police the truth.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know. I still feel guilty.  
Mark: I know you do.

(He sits down as they start talking about the last two months as their talking Kate tells him how close Sophie Tyler have gotten and he smiles at her.)

Mark: I wasn't expecting him to wait around for me Kate.  
Kate: I realize that. I mean you seem to be taking this well.  
Mark: That's because I've been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of months and as happy as Tyler made me and that was a lot in the short time we were together.  
Kate: You share the same feelings my dad has for you?

(Mark laughs at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: What the hell is it with you Kane's.

(She looks at him and laughs. After another month in the hospital and recovering Mark flew out to Gotham to go and see Jacob in prison only to find out he was released 

and sent home for good behavior Mark knowing Miles as well as he does laughed at him as he turned and walked off to go and see him. Later over at the former Hamilton-

Kane penthouse the elevator opens and Mark walks off of it hearing the elevator open Kate looked up at Mark and smiled at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Kate: I'm are right. As you can tell.

(He looks around and laughs.)

Mark: I can actually.  
Kate: It was my dad's idea for me and Reagan to move in here after he was sent to prison so that Mary wasn't living alone.  
Mark: She must of had a blast with AJ.  
Kate: She did. Speaking of which.  
Mark: I'm actually here to see your dad.  
Kate: Okay this is weird.  
Mark: I know. I mean if nothing happens between us.  
Kate: No hey.  
Mark: Kate relax i'm not talk to you about our sex life.  
Kate: Oh good. Because he's my dad and that's weird.  
Mark: I know.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: He's in his and Catherine's old room.  
Mark: He still sleeps in there?  
Kate: It was their room.  
Mark: I know.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off towards his room as he gets there he knocks on the door and Jacob looks up at the door.)

Jacob: I'm are right Kate.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the room and closes the door behind him then walks over to the bed and looks down at him.)

Mark: Do i look like Kate to you?

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(He sits up as Mark keels down in front of him.)

Jacob: I.  
Mark: I've been recovering in Port Charles and they just released me. Thankfully.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: I'm glad you're okay.  
Mark: So am i.

(He grabs his hand getting Mark to smile at him.)

Mark: It's weird seeing you in everyday normal cloths instead of a suit.  
Jacob: Yeah well since i was arrested for Cartwright's murder and then released i haven't been cleared to go back to the Crows. I'm not even really sure i want to.  
Mark: Why not?  
Jacob: Sophie's been doing such a good job. I'm afraid to take the job back from her.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i kind of figured as much.  
Jacob: There a reason you're here other then to see me.  
Mark: Right um. Over the last two to three months I'd been doing a lot of thinking lately and.

(Jacob looks at him and smiles hoping he's not wrong and without thinking kisses him catching Mark off guard as the kiss continues Mark pushes him back onto the bed as 

they land on it he smiles in it as he's smiling in it he pulls away from him as he pushes his shirt up getting Jacob to look up at him as he's looking at him Mark 

runs his hands over his stomach getting him to smile at him then Mark kisses it getting Jacob to put his head back down again As he's kissing on his stomach Jacob 

looks up at him and then puts his head back down in enjoyment. As Mark's kiss on his stomach continues he moves his lips to his bellybutton getting Jacob to look up at 

him again then he puts his head down again. As he puts his head down he feels him run his tongue over it getting him to smile a little at it. Mark pulls away from 

Jacob's Bellybutton and kisses his underbelly getting Jacob to lean into his kiss which gets him to smile in it then he pulls away from it and kisses his Bellybutton 

again getting Jacob to moan from the feel of his lips on it again then he pulls away from it.) 

Mark: So sexy.   
Jacob: Thank you. 

(He smiles at him as he pushes his shirt up more as he gets it to his neck Mark runs his hands all over his torso getting him to smile at him as Mark leans in and 

looks at him.) 

Mark: You realize we do this There's no going back.   
Jacob: What if I don't want to go back.   
Mark: So it's okay. If i take this completely off?   
Jacob: I won't get mad. 

(Mark pulls his shirt down a little and then opens the top button and then the second once their open Mark leans in and kisses a couple of places on his chest getting 

him to put his head back down and closes his eyes then he pulls away from it and leans in and kisses his neck getting him to keep his eyes closed as Mark's kiss on his 

neck continues Mark opens the remaining buttons on his shirt as he reaches the final button on his shirt he pushes his shirt away from his chest and runs his hand down 

his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton and moves his finger over it getting him to moan from the feel of it knowing he's getting the reaction he wants from him. 

Mark smiles in his kiss on his neck then he pulls away from it.) 

Mark: Enjoy that do you. Commander sexy?   
Jacob: I do actually.   
Mark: Yeah well I'm not done yet.   
Jacob: I'D hope not.   
Mark: Good 

(Mark kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it Jacob turns them over and pulls Mark's shirt up and over his bellybutton as he gets it there he runs his fingers 

over it getting Mark to smile in the kiss as he gets his shirt up to his neck Jacob pulls away from him and kisses his chest then he starts kissing down his chest to 

his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets to his bellybutton he kisses it getting Mark to lean into his kiss which gets Jacob to smile in it then he pulls away from it 

and runs his tongue over it getting Mark to look up at him then he puts his head back down then he pulls away from it and kisses his underbelly getting Mark to moan 

from the feel of his lips on it then he pulls away from it then he starts kissing back up his stomach to his chest getting Mark to smile at him as he gets to Mark's 

lips Mark kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it again as their deepened kiss continues Mark pushes his shirt off of him and throws it to the floor as it hits 

the floor he pushes him back over onto his back and gets on top of him once he's on top of him Mark pulls away from him and then sits up to take his shirt off once 

it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Jacob sits up and kisses a couple of places on his chest then he pulls away from it and kisses him again as 

their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it he deepens it again sending them into a love making session. Out in the living room Kate's sitting 

down on the couch as Reagan and AJ walk off of the elevator and she quickly gets up and walks over to them.)

Kate: Come on.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Mark's here and he's in there with my dad.  
Reagan: Oh. Come on honey. We're going out to dinner.  
AJ: Oh boy.

(They turn and walk out of the penthouse again as they get back onto the elevator the door closes and they head back down to the lobby. Back over in Jacob's room both 

him and Mark are under the covers making love to each other. Later their both kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues Mark deepens it sending 

them into another love making session. Over the next couple of hours they make love to each other later their both asleep for the night after making love to each other 

a number of times as their both asleep Mark wakes up and looks next to him see Jacob there and laughs as he realize's what he did and can't believe it but isn't about 

to go back in time and stop himself from sleeping with this man because after two months of having to remain in hiding from his families enemies who found him about a 

month after he was thought to be dead. Once they found him they had beaten on him stabbed him in the abodman and leg when he was finally able to get away from them he 

jumped into the river and swam towards shore only to come up short and found himself heading towards the docks where Nikolas and Julian found him and got him to the 

hospital to help him recover as he recovering in the hospital Mark reunited with his friends and family who were all very happy to see him again including AJ who never 

left his side the whole time he was in the hospital. As he lies there he looks over at three of his bestfriends father asleep after sleeping after a number of times of 

making love to each other as he's lying there thinking he can't help but smile at himself and then he feel Jacob turn over and wrap his arm around his waste getting 

him to smile at him as he falls back to sleep himself. As he falls asleep he feels Jacob wakes up for a minute and kisses his chest getting him to laugh a little.)

Mark: Cheater.

(He looks up at him and smiles as he kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Jacob: Just trying to make sure i wasn't dreaming.  
Mark: Well if you are then so am i.  
Jacob: So glad i'm not dreaming.  
Mark: So am i.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as they both fall back to sleep for the rest of the night as they fall back to sleep Mark smiles to himself because after 

two months he's back with his friends and family here with the man he loves even if it's going to be weird for him for awhile given how he is three of his bestfriends 

father and well fourteen years older then he is. But wouldn't take what happened tonight back even if someone wanted him too. He wants to be here with the man next to 

him and his friends even if Kim should someday come back and try something Mark wouldn't leave his friends and family again he missed them a lot while he was away and 

now that he's back with them he wouldn't give it up for anything or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter because well it was a little weird ending it with Mark ending up with Jacob i'm not really sure i'll do that again because well he's Kate's father and it'll be very weird. Anyway. If you guys liked me putting Mark with Jacob at the end or if you didn't feel free to let me know down in the comments below. Starting later if i'm awake enough i'll start on another chapter of Reares gets married.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because i loved typing up this one. I mean i love typing up all of my stories. But i loved this a lot mainly because i'm including General Hospital into more and more of my stories. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed it and loved the name i gave Reagan's daughter.


End file.
